


Bounty on Batuu

by MyFutureGirl



Series: The Wandering Eye Episode II: Bounty on Batuu [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Head Injury, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Misunderstandings, No Smut, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFutureGirl/pseuds/MyFutureGirl
Summary: Sloane Savotta, a veteran smuggler for the secret crime group the Wandering Eye, grows bored of her usual work. Hungry for more adventure, she joins her long time friend Ronan Occasey on a mission for the Top Client. Together they travel to the distant and isolated planet Batuu in search of a fugitive of the law. On their mission they cross paths with their mysterious ally, the Mandalorian. Will they work together once again and strengthen their friendship, or will an unexpected conflict of interest uproot their entire alliance?
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Wandering Eye Episode II: Bounty on Batuu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918912
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. The Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to start writing again, but I've finally went back to work and have been busy. I don't most of my writing late at night, so staying up super late isn't the best thing to be doing when you have work in the morning. I also hard a hard time thinking of what to write next. This next series was kind of inspired by Star Wars Rebels, which I really love and recommend everyone who hasn't watched it yet to give it a try! Maybe I'll even write a some fics for Rebels, I don't know. That's not the point of the series sorry I got off track. Anyway, I hope you like Bounty on Batuu! Don't be afraid to leave any comments, I'll always answer them as soon as I can!

It had been months since the adventure on Corellia. Sloane went on the typical runs with the Wandering Eye: pick ups, drop offs, and the occasiaonal legitimate delivieries for Starunner Courier Service. Sloane used to love these missions. She craved the adventure and danger of it all, but ever since Corellia... it just wasn't the same. The missions felt slower and less interesting. She didn't even need to use her blaster most of the time. Sloane would return to her room and sigh as she dropped into her bed. Then she'd remember Corellia. She remembered the shootout, the sneaking around, the raid on the Bloodless Base, but most of all the Mandalorian. He had given her a communicator, so that they could keep in touch. In case she needed him, or even more unlikely, if he needed her. Reba had taken the communicator, it was only fair. She was one of the leaders of the Wandering Eye and if anyone was going to be making calls it was going to be her. Even so, Sloane wished that she still had the communicator, just so she could talk to the Mandalorian, though she was sure that he wasn't much of a conversationalist. 

  
The direct link to the Mandalorian or not, Sloane did have her own communicator and other friends to talk with. One of them was Seneca Streak, a casino worker on Canto Byte. They met during one of Sloane's missions, and have been close since. Tonight was one of those nights when Sloane should have been sleeping, but instead was talking to Seneca. 

  
"Tell me again about this Mandalorian," Seneca sighed dreamily. "Was he tall? Oh, was he handsome?"

  
Sloane smiled. "I don't know. He never took off his helmet."

  
" _Oooooh_ ," Seneca cooed. " A mystery man, how exciting. But why not?"

  
Sloane shrugged. "He said it was _the way_." she said mockingly, and then frowned at herself when she realized that was probably rude.

  
"Have you heard from him? You said he gave you a communicator, right." Seneca pressed. It seemed as though he was more interested in the Mandalorian than Sloane was.

  
"Reba took it. It's for, like, business purposes so I guess that makes sense." Sloane said. She tried to look indifferent but, in truth, she was a little bitter.

  
"Boo!" Seneca jeered. "She's such a narc." Then, after a thoughtful moment, he shrugged and said "Though, I guess you're right. It does make sense. Think he'll actually call?"

  
Sloane rolled her eyes. "He's not going too! He likes to work alone, he'll probably call if he needs a shipment or something. And Reba doesn't really like working with bounty hunters so I doubt she'll want to call either."

  
"I'm sure you'll see him again." Seneca said as he fixed his hair. "Anyway, how's work been? Do anything exciting?"

  
Sloane sighed. "Since Corellia? No, not really? Everything just seems, I don't know, slower? Less exciting? Like I'm happy to help, but I just wish-"

  
"Be careful what you wish for!" Seneca quickly cut Sloane off. "You should be thankful you haven't been in anymore danger. I mean, really, think about it. Do you really want to be in another situation like Corellia again?"

  
Sloane was quiet for a moment as she thought. Did she? I mean sure she was getting a little bored, but will seeking out danger really be worth it? "Well, not alone," she finally said thoughtfully. "But with the right partner..."

  
"Mmmm, a partner like, the _Mandalorian_?" Seneca teased. Sloane smirked and was thankful the blue hologram would hide her blush.

  
"Just someone I could trust. Someone I know will watch my back." Sloane said. 

  
Seneca scoffed. "Count me out. I'm not some adrenaline junkie like you." Seneca applied a thin line of eyeliner around his eyes. "What about Ronan?"

  
"Huh?" Sloane said, momentarily distracted by how much better Seneca was with eyeliner than her.

  
"You know, Ronan. Why don't you ask to join him on one of his missions?" Seneca finished. His eyeliner and the question.

  
"Oh, I never thought about that..." Sloane said. Ronan, Sirius's son, had left the Wandering Eye to work full time for the Top Client. It was dangerous work, so dangerous his mother wept and begged him not to join the Top Client. It was maybe just the kind of work Sloane was hoping for. She smiled at the thought of joining Ronan on a mission, and then frowned. "But we've been so busy here, I doubt Reba would say yes."

  
"Doesn't hurt to try," Seneca shrugged. "Just ask, the worst she can say is no." he fixed his hair again, and then posed for Sloane. "How do I look?" 

  
"Cheap and ugly," Sloane said playfully and Seneca sneered.

  
"Good, I was hoping to look like you." he jokingly replied with a wink. "I have to get to work now. I'll call again tomorrow. See ya, honey!" 

  
"Bye," Sloane yawned. Her tiredness finally caught up with her. While the day was barely beginning in Canto Byte, it was the middle of the night for Sloane. "I'll see you tomorrow."

  
"And remember, just ask. You might get lucky and catch Reba in one of her good moods." Seneca said before he signed off. 

  
Sloane scoffed and laid down in her bed. "Yeah right," she mumbled to herself as she drifted off to sleep.


	2. The Outpost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mandalorian, a proud and notorious bounty hunter, seeks out his newest quarry on the distant backwater planet of Batuu. Isolated from the other planets in the Outer Rim, it makes it the ideal hiding place for criminals of every breed. As the Mandalorian stalks the streets of one town after another, his quarry grows more and more distant. Ready for a challenge against and escaped prisoner, what the Mandalorian didn't account for was the instant ostracization from the simple native folk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be completely honest, I've never been to Galaxy's Edge, but I thought setting a story on Batuu would be fun and interesting. However from what I've seen from like pics and videos of the parks it's like a desert environment? Although the Wookiepedia page described it as being forested and such. Again, I've never been so I don't know. I would like to visit one day! Have any of you been to Galaxy's Edge? Let me know what you thought of it, especially if you've been to the Florida one since that's the park I would most likely be going to.

Chapter 2: The Outpost  
The Mandalorian walked the streets alone. It was night and the streets were mostly empty, and the few people who were still out did their best to avoid him. He had arrived on Batuu earlier that day and decided to spend as much of the day as he could scoping out the city so he wouldn't have to waste time the next day. His bounty was a fugitive who had escaped an Imperial prison. The Mandalorian was sure the job would be easy enough, but it was probably going to be more exciting than hunting down another bail runner. Not many people could escape from prisons, so maybe this bounty was going to be an actual challenge. 

  
The Mandalorian had circled a small market square and decided to go back to his ship. He left it in the outskirts of the city, which was quite a bit away if the Mandalorian mapped the city out right. He sighed and turned around. As he past all of the now closing businesses he peered inside the windows. Most of the locals were outright afraid of him, not that he could blame them. Batuu was such a backwater planet that even trouble seemed to elude it. The presence of a bounty hunter meant trouble had finally found them, and they were not happy about that. Especially with the Imperial presence. 

  
The Mandalorian had noticed the Stormtroopers, mostly from a distance though. With such little trouble, the Imperial presence was weak, and the work was slow. Whenever the Mandalorian did see Stormtroopers, they were either marching patrols in pairs, casually leaning in doorways chatting with each other, just generally not doing their job. Few of the Stormtroopers noticed the Mandalorian, and none of those that did approached him. The Mandalorian smirked as he spotted some troopers outside of what he suspected to be a brothel, flirting with the girls. 

  
_This is the sorriest lot of troopers I've ever seen,_ the Mandalorian thought to himself. He was only a few blocks away from the city gates. As he got closer he saw the two troopers on either side of the gates who had just waved him through earlier. Or at least, he thought they were the same. He couldn't really tell them apart, nor did he even care.

  
"Stop right there!" One trooper said as he held out one hand. The Mandalorian couldn't quite place it but his voice sounded odd. It certainly wasn't the trooper from before though. "State your business."

  
"Just going back to my ship" the Mandalorian said. He stepped forward and the Stormtrooper jumped in his way. 

  
"What were you doing in the city?" the trooper demanded. 

  
The Mandalorian couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Just stopping through." he said in a clearly irritated tone. "Can I go?" 

  
"Hey, whoa," the other Stormatrooper said in a dazed way, as if he was suddenly becoming aware of the situation. "Check out his helmet."

  
"What about it?" the first trooper asked.

  
"Isn't that a Mandalorian helmet?" the second trooper said. He approached the Mandalorian. "Yeah, yeah it is! Where'd you get it?"

  
"Where'd I get my helmet?" the Mandalorian asked, thrown off by the question. He wanted to proudly declare himself a Mandalorian, but at the same time, the Mandalorians were not allies to the Empire.

  
"He probably stole it." the first trooper sneered. "It probably isn't even real."

  
"You don't know that!" the second trooper said. 

  
The Mandalorian huffed. Could this situation get any more annoying? "Are we done here?" he asked.

  
"No, we're not done!" the first trooper said. "What's your business on Batuu?" 

  
"Just here for some work." the Mandalorian growled.

  
"What kind of work?" the first trooper pressed.

  
"He's probably a bounty hunter. A lot of Mandos are!" The second trooper chimed in. 

  
"Shut up!" the first trooper said and punched the second. He turned back to the Mandalorian. "State your business!" 

  
The Mandalorian tipped his head to side. The first Trooper's voice was considerably higher when he said "shut up". The Mandalorian considered the two troopers for a moment. "How old are you two?" he finally asked. 

  
"Hey, we're the one asking questions!" The first trooper snapped back, his voice straining to be noticeably lower than before.

  
"Are you fresh from the Academy?" the Mandalorian continued. 

  
"No, of course not!" the first trooper snapped.

  
"Yeah," the second trooper shamelessly admitted at the same time. The first trooper punched him again. 

  
"Yeah, I thought so," the Mandalorian smugly replied. 

  
"Yeah, well whatever! We were top of our class." the first trooper crossed his arms. 

  
"Tch, that's sad," the Mandalorian said under his breath. 

  
"What was that?"

  
"Nothing, nothing." the Mandalorian waved his hand dismissively. Then he put his hand of the first trooper's shoulder. "Hey, let me give you some advice." He then put his other hand on the second trooper's shoulder and pulled them closer together. "Both of you, from one soldier to another."

  
The two troopers looked at each other, then back at the Mandalorian. "What is it?" the second trooper asked.

  
In a flash, the Mandalorian grabbed the two troopers by their helmets and smashed them together. The troopers collapsed into a heap. The Mandalorian brushed his hands together and stepped over them. "Don't get in a Mandalorian's way." he said lowly as he walked back to his ship. As soon as the Mandalorian arrived on the ship, he went straight to the cockpit and took off. The tracking fob wasn't picking up anything in the city, and so he had no choice but to just try elsewhere. 

* * *

  
The tracking fob was finally active. The Mandalorian had landed near a different city, which was much more active. There was actually a hangar where he could land there, so he took a spot where he could refuel and keep his ship secured. The fob pinged feebly, then stopped. The Mandalorian sighed and shook it violently until it started to ping again. This particular tracking fob was faulty and needed to be replaced, but even so, it was still better than having no tracking fob. The Mandalorian walked the streets of Black Spire Outpost with the fob tucked into his belt. Holding it in his hand would have been to conspicuous, so he had to hope there was enough life in the fob so he can here it beeping when he got close to the quarry. 

  
The Mandalorian rounded a corner and walked into the middle of a market place. It was bigger and busier than the last settlement, but still small. Batuu was the most remote backwater planet he has ever seen. Something bumped the Mandalorian from behind and he spun around. A little green astromech beeped apologetically and the Mandalorian scowled. 

  
"Get out of here!" he snapped and swatted at the droid. 

  
The astromech squealed in panic and rolled away as quickly as possible. 

  
The Mandalorian sighed and turned back around and something caught his eye. Two women ahead of him quickly looked away as he looked at them. They shuffled around so their backs were too him, but even so the Mandalorian could tell they were talking about him. He could tell by the way they leaned close to each other to whisper and occasionally tried to sneak glances back at him. The Mandalorian tilted his head to the side when he caught the younger one's eye, and she gasped and spun around. The Mandalorian took a deep breath and walked towards the two women.

  
The women spotted the Mandalorian, and the younger one quickly walked away. The older woman turned around and tended to her produce stall once again. She smiled nervously at the Mandalorian as he approached. "Good morning," she said in a raspy voice. "How can I help you today?"

  
"I'm new in town," the Mandalorian said as he scanned the produce. He wasn't particularly hungry but he found that he made people nervous when he looked directly at them, and this woman seemed nervous enough as is. "What can you tell me about, uh, Black Spire?"

  
The woman pursed her lips and nodded. "Black Spire Outpost is the biggest settlement here on Batuu, but still meager as you can see." She gestured around to the market place. Her lips pursed again as she carefully eyed the Mandalorian. "We don't like trouble around here."

  
The Mandalorian swallowed. "I'm not here to make any," he said calmy, but the woman frowned. The Mandalorian cleared his throat and reached out for a large round melon so the woman could see both his hands. "Anywhere to get food?" the Mandalorian asked, as he absently examined the melon.

  
"There is a cantina, though it can be busy this time of day. I also sell an assortment, if you don't mind cooking." the woman smiled nervously again.

  
"I'm not very good," he answered honestly, and the woman smiled more sincerely this time. "Do you grow these crops-"

  
"That's him!" a voice called. The Mandalorian spun around and dropped the melon. The younger woman from earlier was standing at the other end of the market with two stormtroopers behind her. The stormtroopers looked at each other, then one pointed right at the Mandalorian.

  
"Stop there!" the pointing Stormtrooper called out. The Mandalorian turned and ran instead. "I said stop!" the Stormtrooper called. Both stormtroopers pursued the Mandalorian through the market place. The Mandalorian weaved through the allies and side streets in an attempt to lose the stormtroopers so he wouldn't have to fight. Normally he wasn't against giving the Imps a good fight but there were too many people around, too many innocent bystanders. A shootout now would cause just the kind of trouble the Mandalorian told the old woman he wasn't there for. 

  
The Mandalorian ran until he couldn't hear the bootsteps and shouting of the Stormtroopers behind him. He ducked into an alley to catch his breath and looked around for any kind of cover. As he looked, he stopped and swore under his breath. Across the way he could see a wanted hologram of his, well, a Mandalorian helmet. Considering how he was almost certain he was the only one on Batuu, it had to be him. He bent over to rest his hands on his knees. He heaved a few deep breaths before he heard running bootsteps again.

  
"He went in here. Let's split up to find him." the stormtrooper called. 

  
"Son of a bitch," the Mandalorian hissed as he pulled out his blaster pistol. He pressed himself against the wall and edged closer to the entrance of the alley where he heard the voice from. There was no one in these allies, so now was as good a time as ever for a fight. 

  
The ground crunched under the heavy boots as the stormtrooper checked the allies, his blaster at the ready. He stopped a few feet from an alley. On the wall ahead he could see the shadow of someone just around the corner. "I'll give you one warning, bounty hunter." the Stormtrooper called out. "Come out with your hands up and I won't shoot." 

  
The Mandalorian rolled his eyes. He leaned around the corner and fired. The blaster bolt knicked the stormtroopers shoulder. The trooper grunted and grabbed his arm as the Mandalorian charged him. The Stormtrooper only had a second to react before the Mandalorian lunged at him. The Stormtrooper dropped his rifle and grappled the Mandalorian. 

  
"He's here!" the stormtrooper called out as he tried to pin the Mandalorian. "I found him- ack!" the Mandalorian managed to get the Stormtrooper in a choke hold. The trooper slammed his head back into what would have been the Mandalorian's nose if it weren't for the fact he was also wearing a helmet. Both men staggered as their heads rattled around in their helmets and the Mandalorian let go. The trooper dove for his rifle and the Mandalorian shot it away. He kicked the trooper onto his back and stepped on his chest. He aimed at the trooper's head, and the trooper held up his hands is surrender.

  
"Don't shoot!" the stormtrooper pleaded. Just then another one came running around the corner up ahead and started firing immediately. The Mandalorian grabbed the stormtrooper under his foot and yanked him up as a human shield. "Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" the stormtrooper pleaded again, now to his partner and not the Mandalorian. The Mandalorian backed into the alley and shoved the stormtrooper. He had meant to just shove him into the wall, but the second stormtrooper had actually managed to land a hit into his friends chest.

  
The remaining stormtrooper swore loudly as he watched his partner fall to the ground. He held up his rifle and crept forward step by step to where the Mandalorian had disappeared. "Come out with your hands up!" the stormtrooper called out, his voice wavering slightly. He pressed his back against the wall when he got to the edge and looked down at the fallen trooper. The black blast mark was dead in the center of his chest, and deep. The stormtrooper took a deep breath, then dove around the corner. "Hands up!" he roared, but no one was there.

  
The stormtrooper hesitated, then stepped into the alley where he thought he saw the Mandalorian duck into. "Where are you?" he growled to himself. He clenched his blaster to stop his hands from shaking. At the end of the alley was a dead end, so the Mandalorian couldn't have escaped. The stormtrooper crept deeper into the alley, checking every doorway and behind every crate and dumpster. Something shifted in the trash up ahead and the stormtrooper froze in place. The trash shifted again, and then something jumped out! The stormtrooper yelped and opened fire. After firing a few rounds, the stormtrooper stopped to realize he had just been firing at a womp rat. The stormtrooper let out a nervous laugh of relief and put one hand over his heart. The alley was empty. There was no one there. 

  
The stormtrooper turned around and was greeted to a blaster bolt to the head. The trooper collapsed with a heavy thud. The Mandalorian stood at the entrance of the alley and sheathed his blaster pistol. He grabbed he first stormtrooper and threw him over his shoulder. He carried him into the alley and dropped him into an open dumpster. He then tossed the second trooper in as well and wiped his hands. He remembered the old woman in the market place and sighed defeatedly. 

  
_Sorry, lady._ The Mandalorian thought as he started to walk out of the alley. _Guess I am here to start trouble._ Just then his tracking fob started to beep energetically. He pulled it out from his belt and held it out in front of him. He walked out in the open and held the fob to the right and he beeping slowed. He held it out to the left and the beeping picked back up again. He tucked it back into his belt and continued the hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! This chapter was really fun to write, and I hope you found it funny. At least that's what I was going for, so if you think it wasn't then by all means let me know any ways I could improve my humor in writing. As always, feel free to ask any questions, I'll try to answer then as soon as I possibly can!


	3. The Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mandalorian pursues his bounty throughout the dusty streets of Black Spire Outpost. Now on high alert, the Mandalorian has to hunt his bounty without being detected himself. Can he make short work of this mission, or will his new status as a wanted man complicate things?

The Mandalorian followed the tracking fob through the city. He tried to look as discrete as possible now that he knew he was already wanted, but that was admittedly hard. He purchased a cloak with a hood from one of the vendors to help hide his armor, but even he knew it was a weak attempt. Still, he wandered through the city with his head bowed low enough for the hood to drape over his face, but still gave him enough vision to scan the faces of the crowd. Black Spire Outpost seemed to be a diverse city for it's obscure location. Lifeforms of every kind walked the streets from all corners of the galaxy. Fortunately, no matter where you were, the Mandalorian's bounty will almost always stick out. The quarry in particular was a trandoshan. His reptilian body would stick out on any planet except his home world. 

  
The tracking fob began to beep wildly. The Mandalorian casually leaned against a wall and scanned the street around him. No trandoshan in sight, but the Mandalorian remained still. Two stormtroopers rounded a corner onto the street. The Mandalorian bowed his head deeply and crossed his arms. The stormtroopers walked past him without so much as a glance. The Mandalorian peaked up from under his hood to make sure the troopers were gone, and then crossed the way. He headed into an alley and pulled out the tracking fob. The beeping confirmed that his quarry was nearby, so the Mandalorian walked deeper into the alley. Black Spire Outpost seemed to be nothing but a mess of side streets and allies with few main streets. It was very easy to get lost and turned around while navigating the city, but the Mandalorian was no stranger to a challenge. 

  
The allies were mostly empty, and the side streets held few people. The Mandalorian followed the tracking fob until it beeped erratically, and then he turned it off. He tucked it back into his belt and carefully stepped into a side street. It was lined with houses with children playing outside. At the far end sat a small group of adults, presumably the parents, who chatted idly as the children played. A figure in a dark hood similar to the Mandalorian walked only a few feet away from him. The figure walked towards the Mandalorian with his head low. It moved at a leisurely pace as if it had no where to be. A gust of wind sped through the street and blew the Mandalorian's hood back. He grabbed it and quickly pulled it back on before anyone could see his helmet, and for the most part no one seemed to notice. The figure in the dark cloak hesitated as the wind blew away the Mandalorian's disguise. He was the only one that spotted him. The figure began to walk at a faster pace, as though it remembered where it was going. The Mandalorian watched the figure walk past. The cloak the figure was wearing was long, nearly down to it's feet, but still short enough that the Mandalorian could see green clawed feet carry the figure away. The Mandalorian waited a moment in the alley for the figure to walk by. Once it was at the corner, the Mandalorian began to follow. 

  
The figure walked at it's set pace as it continued around the corner. It walked forward a few feet, and then clumsily dropped a pouch. The figure bent at the waist to pick it up, and as it did so, it glanced between its legs. The Mandalorian had followed the figure. It quickly picked up the pouch and started to walk again. Not too fast, that it would look suspicious, but not slow enough that the Mandalorian would catch up. The figure tried to keep its breathing steady. It wrung its hands and grit his teeth as he tried to fight the urge to look back again. The figure couldn't help it any more though. As it rounded the next corner, the figure dared a glance behind it. The Mandalorian was closer than he anticipated. The figure fought a gasp and began to walk quickly. The Mandalorian smirked. Maybe this day would turn around.

  
The Mandalorian silently pursued the quarry. It tried to duck into allies and get lost in crowds but no matter what the Mandalorian was always there behind him. The quarry stayed at a walking pace so as not to alert the stormtroopers, but it longed to run. To run as fast as it's feet would carry it as far away from the Mandalorian as possible. The quarry gulped and abandoned all stealth as it burst into a sprint into a particularly dark alley. They were in the outskirts of the city where there were plenty of dark and empty allies to weave through without drawing too much attention. The Mandalorian pursued. He drew his blaster pistol just in case and ran after his bounty. 

  
The quarry threw down some crates to block the Mandalorian but he merely jumped over. Then he shoved a dumpster into to the middle of the alley to completely seal it off. The quarry backed away from the dumpster, breathless and shaking with fear. He was at the end of the alley when the Mandalorian climbed the dumpster with such ease the quarry thought he had a jetpack. "Stay away!" the quarry wailed as he sprinted faster than he had ever ran in his life. "Leave me alone!"

  
The cries of the quarry fell deaf on the Mandalorian's ears. He was so used to all manner of begging from quarries he collected he had almost forgotten that normal business transaction don't always involve weeping and screaming. He had been begged, bribed, and attacked so many times it meant nothing to him anymore. The trandoshan was fast, no less expected from his species, but he was also clumsy. He frequently stumbled and bumped corners. He even fell over but saved himself by tumbling into a roll and continued with his frantic scramble for safety. The Mandalorian closed in on his quarry slowly but steadily. When he was in range he launched his grapple and caught the quarry around its ankle. The trandoshan yelped and fell. A cloud of dust flew into the air as he landed harshly on the ground. The Mandalorian put his blaster away and began to pull the quarry in.

  
The quarry's hood fell back as he fell, and he rolled over to look at the Mandalorian. His yellow eyes were wide and bulging with fear and malnourishment. His face was sallow and his skin a sickly yellowish green. The trandoshan thrashed on the ground as the Mandalorian pulled him in. He tried to crawl away but he was too tired to put up a fight against the Mandalorian's strength. His claws dragged through the compacted earth as his terrified eyes watered with fear and dust. He twisted around and started to claw at the grapple at his ankle. It only took a few swipes before the trandoshan broke the cable. The Mandalorian fell back with his own force after the grappling cable was cut and the trandoshan scrambled to its feet. His first instinct was to simply run, but then he saw an old metal pipe on the ground. As the Mandalorian began to stand, the trandoshan grabbed the pipe and swung at the Mandalorian's head. 

  
The Mandalorian fell back down and held his head. His beskar helmet protected him from the direct impact from the pipe, but his head wasn't protected from the beskarr. The Mandalorian's ears rang and his vision blurred as his head rattled around the inside of the helmet. He tried to sit up, then fell back down on to one elbow for support. The Mandalorian's head spun as he watched two trandoshan's sprint down the alley. He took a deep breath and slowly got to his hands and knees as his head continued to spin. Once he was stable, he slowly raised onto one knee, and leaned on the nearest wall for support. He could feel something wet trickle down his neck and he quickly wiped it way. His glove came back red and the Mandalorian swore.

The trandoshan had dropped the pipe and ran as soon as he hit the Mandalorian. He stumbled down the alley into the streets and looked around desperately. "Where are you?" the trandoshan whimpered to himself as he frantically searched for the Rebels he was told were going to pick him up at Black Spire Outpost. He was told a man and woman would meet him there to pick him up, he even got in contact with them and was told to stay in the housing district before he was spotted by the Mandalorian. All the young trandoshan could do now was hope the two Rebels could still find him before the Empire did, or worse, the Mandalorian. The trandoshan continued to run through the streets, and his desperate flight caught the eyes of two patrolling troopers. One trooper followed the trandoshan, and the other slipped into the alley he had ran out of.

  
The Mandalorian's head had finally stopped spinning and he slowly got to his feet. He kept one hand on the wall for balance and the other held his aching head. He looked up and saw a stormtrooper at the entrance of the alley. "You there! Don't move!" the stormtrooper shouted as he raised his blaster.

  
"Oh, fuck," the Mandalorian said under his breath and then turned and ran down the alley. The stormtrooper called out for the Mandalorian to halt, but he instead turned and fired. The Mandalorian missed, however, and continued running as the stormtrooper pursued him, rifle at the ready. The Mandalorian ducked and weaved through the allies without a care of where he was going. He just knew he had to run. Whenever the stormtrooper attempted to fire at him, the Mandalorian would return fire with just as poor accuracy. He was concussed, after all. His head throbbed with every footstep and blaster fire and his vision began to blur again. The Mandalorian stumbled into a dark alley and ran smack into a tower of crates. He swore as they tumbled onto him and howled as one slammed onto his head. He tried to continue running but tripped over a crate instead. He laid in the dirt, lightheaded and shaking from shock. The stormtrooper drew closer and the Mandalorian tried feebly to push himself back up before he fell again as he was hit with vertigo. The Mandalorian rolled onto his back instead and waited for the nausea to pass. His vision blurred and everything sounded as as if he was under water. The Mandalorian closed his eyes as he heard the stormtrooper approach. He reached for his blaster and decided that if he was going to die, then he should at least try to take the stormtrooper out as well. 

  
The Mandalorian weakly held out the blaster and aimed at the entry of the alley. He could just see the stormtrooper peak around the corner before he jumped back. The Mandalorian tilted his head to the side in confusion as the stormtrooper opened fire at someone other than him. The stormtrooper's red blasts fired across the entry to the alley as someone else's blue bolts returned. The blasts echoed in the Mandalorian's head in such a painful way he dropped his head back down on the ground, and then groaned in pain on the impact. When the blaster fire finally stopped and he sighed in relief. His eyes drooped shut and he laid in darkness for a moment before they sprang back open at the sound of footsteps. A voice called out and the Mandalorian couldn't understand it. He lifted his head off the ground the slightest bit and saw the shadow of a person standing in the entrance of the alley. He gently lowered his head to the ground and squeezed his blaster tight, too weak to raise his arm but still ready to use it. The voice called again and the footsteps drew closer. The Mandalorian couldn't lift his blaster in time to stop them before the shadow loomed over him. 

  
The shadow knelt before the Mandalorian and took the blaster from his weak grasp. The Mandalorian tried to grab the shadows collar but his hand merely brushed against its chest. 

  
The shadow said something to the Mandalorian.

  
The Mandalorian shook his head slightly, barely conscious anymore. He couldn't understand what the shadow was saying, nor could he even see it properly. 

  
The shadow said something again, louder this time. It place a hand on his chest and leaned in. The Mandalorian's eyes focused for just long enough for him to a beautiful face. The lips called out wordlessly to him and their eyes welled with tears. The Mandalorian let his eyes droop closed again as he succumbed to the nausea, then he was jarred awake as the person gripped his helmet in its hands. The Mandalorian mustered barely enough sense to grab its wrist in warning not to take his helmet off. The beautiful face smiled down at the Mandalorian and his breath caught. 

  
_Wow_ , the Mandalorian thought to himself as his lids slowly drooped closed one last time. _She's beautiful_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie, this was probably one of the hardest chapters for me to write. I went into the chapter wanting to take it one specific direction, and then decided to complete rewrite the plot of the story so I pretty much had to delete what I wrote and start again, and then I just kept fussing with the details. I decided to take a different approach in writing and write a few chapters at a time to keep the story consistent since that was one my biggest problems when writing Crisis on Corellia. This chapter took me a long time to get just right, but I'm really glad I took my time because this is probably one of the best written chapters and I hope you guys think so too. As always, feel free to leave any comments or questions. I will try to get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks so much for reading!


	4. The Droid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mandalorian escapes death! After his attempt to capture his bounty goes horribly wrong, the Mandalorian is left to die alone in dark alley. Or so he thought. A mysterious shadow appears and saves him, but how? Who is this mysterious stranger, and where did they take the Mandalorian?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here the fluff begins.   
> I love writing Din with feelings. It makes him feel more human and less like a cookie cutter paragon of 80s action movie toxic masculinity. Let men have feelings and be vulnerable!

The Mandalorian slowly opened his eyes. The room was lit with a sterile white glow and he could hear the gentle hum of a ship engine. I'm alive, he thought to himself as he closed his eyes again. _I made it out alive_. The Mandalorian allowed himself to relax for just a moment. There was a fan somewhere blowing cool air throughout the room. The Mandalorian sighed at how good the air felt against his face and through his hair. Then his eyes shot open as he realized his helmet was gone. He bolted upright, or at least he tried to. He was pinned down to the bed with restraints and his helmet was gone? Was we captured? Was he a prisoner?

As the Mandalorian struggled, a Medical droid that was preparing to change the bandages around his head slowly stopped his work and turned around. "Please stop resisting." the droid said in a calm voice. The Mandalorian's eyes widened as he saw the droid approach him. It had the Imperial Cog on its chest. "You must calm down." the droid said again. 

  
"Get away from me!" The Mandalorian roared. He thrashed harder against his restraints. The droid was at his bedside and the Mandalorian glared daggers at it.

  
"You must remain calm." The Medical droid repeated again. His hand opened up and revealed a hypodermic needle. "You have sustained serious head trauma. You must remain calm." the medical droid lowered the needle towards the Mandalorian's arm. 

  
"Get away!" the Mandalorian roared again. He leaned as far from the needle as possible and tugged at the restraints on his left wrist. If he could wriggle his wrist out before this droid stabbed him, he could scorch it with his flamethrower. 

  
"You must remain calm." the Medical droid repeated. The hand that wasn't a needle reached out and shoved the Mandalorian down against the bed. "This is a sedative. It will help you help you remain calm." the droid said flatly as he held out the needle for the Mandalorian to see. 

  
"NO!" the Mandalorian roared as he finally pulled his wrist free, but it was too late. The Medical droid had already jabbed him with the needle and administered the sedative. It didn't matter to the Mandalorian though. As the sedative began to settle in, the Mandalorian used his last bits of consciousness to torch the medical droid. The droid stumbled away from the Mandalorian, though it was unharmed. It was fire resistant, and the smoke from the burning droid triggered the fire emergency system and doused the room with a fire smothering agent. The medical droid righted itself as the fire was put out and looked back at the now unconscious Mandalorian. 

  
"He must be kept calm." the medical droid noted to itself. The droid approached the Mandalorian and removed his gauntlet from it's wrist. He placed it on the counter next to his other weapons and helmet and then reached across to remove the other gauntlet. The medical droid warily eyed the Mandalorian, then sealed him back in the restraints. "He must be kept calm." he said again as he exited the medical bay to report the incident to the captain.

* * *

  
When the Mandalorian came to, the room was empty, but he could feel the comforting pressure of the helmet around his head. He sighed and tried to get up, but was still held down by the restraints. He immediately got back to work to free his arm again, then he noticed he didn't have his gauntlets anymore. He looked around the room and saw all of his weapons across from him on a counter. His rifle, pistol, gauntlets, and even knife were all there, unguarded and ready to be reclaimed. _Whoever captured me must be stupid_ , the Mandalorian thought to himself as he struggled to pull his wrist free again. If he got out once, then he could get out again, and this time there won't be anything between him and escape. The Mandalorian finally pulled his wrist out, easier this time without the gauntlet in the way, and clenched his fist in the air in triumph. Just as he was celebrating, the Mandalorian heard footsteps from outside the bay. He froze as they grew closer, then looked at his left hand. It was free, but considering how his captor was the one who put him in the restraints, he was sure they wouldn't like that. The footsteps stopped right outside the door and the Mandalorian tucked his hand behind his back. Hopefully whoever it was wouldn't take a good look at him.

  
"Is he awake yet?" a woman asked as she entered the room.

  
"I don't think it is wise for you to be in here. He is dangerous. You could be harmed." the medical droid replied. The Mandalorian clenched his fist under his back at the sound of its voice.

  
"He wouldn't hurt me," the woman said again, and the Mandalorian furrowed his brows in recognition. He knew that voice, but from where? His head was still foggy from the injury, or maybe it was the sedative? Either way, the name of the woman eluded him.

  
"I gave him a sedative. He will pose no threat to you now." the Medical droid replied. "He may be aggressive when he wakes up."

  
"I'll be fine, Doc. You can go now." the woman said to the droid. The medical droid hesitated.

  
"He is very volatile-" the droid protested.

  
"Go, before you get scorched again." the woman said playfully. For some reason it was that playful tone that made it clear who the woman was to the Mandalorian. The woman approached him, and the Mandalorian saw the tired appearance of the troublesome smuggler he met on Corellia. The droid finally left the room.

  
Sloane sighed and sat on the edge of the Mandalorian's bed. She looked down at him with worried eyes. She wasn't sure how she found him, but she did. She was walking through the allies of Black Spire Outpost simply because there was more shade there to shield her from the desert heat when she heard distant blaster fire. She froze in place and listened for more. She heard distant stomping and shouting and crept toward the noise, blaster ready. She was there on a mission, so maybe she should have turned and ran the other way, but something compelled her to follow the sound of blaster fire instead. She ran down an alley until something bright flashed in her eyes and she recoiled back. She then saw a flash of white as a stormtrooper ran past the alleyway. She turned back to the other side of the alley and ran down to the next one, hoping she would arrive at the same alley as the stormtrooper. That trooper was chasing someone, and she knew she had to help whoever that someone was. 

  
Sure enough as Sloane rounded the corner, the Stormtrooper was already there. He hesitated for a moment, shocked to see Sloane, and she took that moment to shoot first. She took cover behind a crate, though she really didn't need to since this trooper had an exceptionally bad aim. She quickly shot him down, and then ran down to an even smaller alley halfway down the one she was in. Sloane wasn't sure what to expect as she stood in the entrance of the alley, but she wasn't prepared for what she saw. Laying in the middle of the alley in a faded brown cloak was the Mandalorian. The same one from Corellia. He shifted slightly and let out a painful moan. "Mando?" she gasped. The Mandalorian weakly lifted his head, and then let it fall back down. "Mando!" Sloane cried again as she ran to him.

  
Sloane fell to one knee beside the Mandalorian and gave him a quick once-over. He looked alright, but the Mandalorian kept involuntarily groaning in pain. Finally she noticed a growing puddle of blood by his neck and a chill went down her spine. She pulled the blaster out of his hand, and the Mandalorian reached out to her. She wasn't sure what he was trying to do, but his gloved fingertips brushed against her collarbone before falling back down to his side. Sloane couldn't see his face behind his helmet, and she knew she couldn't take it off though she desperately wanted to. "Mando, do you know who I am?" She asked him as she put his blaster aside. His head swayed slightly, but she couldn't tell if it was involuntary or if he was trying to say no. "Mando, can you hear me?" She asked louder as she rested her hand on his chest and leaned closer to him. His body went limp under her hand and his head rolled to the side. She gasped and grabbed either side of his helmet and forced him to look up at her, even if his eyes weren't open. "Stay with me, Mando!" Sloane called out. Her eyes stung with tears and her bottom lip trembled. 

  
The Mandalorian reached out with surprising quickness and grabbed her wrist. Sloane sighed with relief. At least that was a sign he was still alive. She smiled down at the Mandalorian and his breath hitched. "Wow," he whispered before he went limp again. Sloane blinked in surprise. Wow? What was he saying "wow" to? Ronan had found her almost immediately and helped her carry him to the ship. He took off from the city limits and she carefully instructed the onboard medical droid, which they called Doc, to check his head and to not let anyone in while the Mandalorian didn't have his helmet. When the medical droid had come smoldering into the cock pit to let them know that the Mandalorian was awake, Sloane couldn't decide if she wanted to laugh or cry, so she did both.

  
As Sloane recounted his rescue in her mind, the Mandalorian watched as her face deepened into a worried frown. The Mandalorian watched her silently, unsure of what to do. Should he let her know he was awake? How? What if he frightened her? As the Mandalorian tried to make a decision, Sloane absent mindedly reached for what she thought was his left hand. She wasn't even looking, she just reached for where she thought it was. The Mandalorian saw this and quickly pulled his hand out from behind his back and raised it to meet hers. The movement startled Sloane, and she stood up, but the Mandalorian grabbed her hand with his and kept her by his side.

  
"Sloane," he whispered hoarsely, and then loudly cleared his throat.

  
"Mando!" Sloane cried excitedly, at a volume so loud it made the Mandalorian jump. She squeezed his hand with both of hers and then froze. "Wait, how did you get your hand out of the restrain-"

  
"Why am I in restraints?" The Mandalorian interrupted. 

  
"I didn't want you to get tossed around during flight." Sloane said as she pushed a button on the side of the bed to release him. "Ronan is good at flying but you can never be too careful during takeoff."

  
"We're in a ship?" The Mandalorian said as he sat up. "Where am I? Where are you taking me?" He tried to stand up, but Sloane put her hands on his shoulders and sat him back down.

  
"You're on Ronan's ship -Ronan is a buddy of mine. He's Sirius's son. You remember Sirius right? We just needed to get you out of Black Spire while we fixed you up so the Imps wouldn't find us."

  
"We're out of the outpost?" the Manadalorian snapped. "Where are we?"

  
Sloane frowned. He had just woken up and he was already impatient. "Don't worry, we're safe. We just landed a few clicks from Peka-"

  
"Where's Peka?" the Mandalorian snapped. He jumped to his feet, then immediately lost his balance and fell back down onto the bed. Sloane gasped and rushed to his side as the Mandalorian squeezed his eyes shut so he wouldn't have to watch the room spin around him. "I need to get back to Black Spire Outpost." he finally grumbled as his vision returned to normal.

  
"You're not going anywhere, Mando." Sloane said as she put her hands on her hips. "You're going to stay right here until your head gets better." She added as she jabbed him in the chest. 

  
The Mandalorian swatted her hand away. He sized Sloane up and debated whether or not he could take her on. Sloane had gotten the upper hand on him before on Corellia, but she had the higher ground then. The Mandalorian was stronger and was sure he could wrestle her onto the bed and restrain her, but then a wave of nausea hit and the Mandalorian held his head. After a moment he grunted in frustration and looked up at Sloane with a glare she couldn't see but he hoped she could feel and sighed. "Fine," he growled lowly. 

  
Sloane rolled her eyes and turned away. "Stay put, I'll go get Doc." she said as she headed for the door.

  
"Who's Doc?" the Mandalorian asked. 

  
"The medical droid-" Sloane began.

  
"No droids!" the Mandalorian snapped and jumped to his feet. Just like before, he was hit with sudden vertigo. He tipped dangerously forward, and Sloane caught him before he could fall over and hit his head again.

  
"But-" Sloane tried to protest, but the Mandalorian grabbed her shoulder.

  
" _Please_ ," the Mandalorian said in tone that sounded almost like begging. Sloane bit her lip and helped the Mandalorian sit back down on the bed.

  
"Oh, okay," Sloane said nervously. She looked around the medical bay, desperate to help her friend, and then her stomach dropped as she realized she had no idea what to do. "I don't know any of this stuff, Mando. I can't help you! Please, just let me get Doc-"

  
"No!" The Mandalorian snapped. He grabbed Sloane by both shoulders and held her in place. "No droids!"

  
"Why not?" Sloane said as she pulled away.

  
"I don't trust them!" the Mandalorian finally admitted.

  
Sloane huffed. He didn't trust droids? Did he know how many damn droids there were in the galaxy? Sloane sighed in exasperation and looked at the Mandalorian. "I'm not going to do a good job, I have no training, and I can't mend your head without, you know," she gestured at the Mandalorian's head. "Doc is okay. He's a great medical droid."

  
"He's Imperial." the Mandalorian argued.

  
"He used to be! He's with us now. We just haven't given him a new paint job yet." Sloane said eagerly. 

  
"You reprogrammed him?" the Mandalorian asked.

  
"Uh, well, _I_ didn't reprogram him," Sloane said vaguely. The truth was, Doc wasn't reprogrammed at all. He was found on an abandoned and destroyed Imperial light cruiser. After they popped off his restraining bolt and wiped his memory, and Doc happily agreed to work for the Wandering Eye. 

  
"How can you trust him?" the Mandalorian asked. He hadn't trusted a droid in decades.

  
Sloane didn't know how to respond, so instead she sat down next to the Mandalorian and took his hand. "Do you trust me?" she asked as she looked at him from under her lashes.

  
The Mandalorian pursed his lips as he looked down at Sloane's serene face. "I suppose," he said warily.

  
Sloane smiled and reached over to hold his hand with both of hers. "Doc is good, he won't hurt you." she said as she patted his hand. "I won't let him hurt you. You just have to trust me." 

  
The Mandalorian sighed and looked away from Sloane. He didn't want that blasted droid to help him, but Sloane had a point. She couldn't help the Mandalorian without taking off his helmet, and the Mandalorian couldn't let her do that. The Mandalorian squeezed Sloane's hand and shook his head. "I already attacked him, what if-"

  
"He won't." Sloane interrupted as she squeezed the Mandalorian's hand back. "He's a combat medical droid, he's used to taking a little damage. He's only programmed to heal, and that's what he's going to do."

  
The Mandalorian looked back at Sloane and her glimmering eyes. "You could sell handcuffs to a slave." he finally said. Sloane smiled at him and stood up.

  
"I'll take that as a compliment," she said proudly and the Mandalorian sighed and buried his face in his hands. Sloane headed for the door and then turned back around. "Mando?" she called to get his attention.

  
"Yeah?" he replied without even looking up. He couldn't look at her anymore. There was something about looking at Sloane made him lightheaded and his stomach uneasy. 

  
"I'll be right outside if you need me. Just call." she said and left the room.

  
"Is the Mandalorian awake?" the Medical droid asked. He had waited right outside the door the entire time.

  
"Yes, he needs assistance. I think he's suffering from nausea." Sloane said. The Medical droid took a step towards the door and she caught his arm. "Be careful with him, he said he doesn't trust droids. Maybe that's why he attacked you. He was scared."

  
The medical droid considered this. "This does make sense. Would you like to assist to help keep him at ease?" he asked.

  
Sloane smiled at Doc. "Don't you remember what I told you? I can't see his face. Just call for me if he gets scared again."

  
"Oh." Doc said. He turned towards the door. "Okay." in truth, the medical droid was just as scared of the Mandalorian now as the Mandalorian was of him. The droid would have taken a deep breath to prepare himself if he could, but he couldn't, so he just marched into the room and calculated his odds of survival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doc is partially inspired by K2SO from Rogue One and AP-5 from Rebels, except less snarky. For now, I might bring him back and make him snarkier. I haven't decided yet. Anyway, thanks so much for reading, feel free to leave comments, and I'll try to reply as fast as possible.


	5. The Rebel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronan Occasey, a childhood friend of Sloane's, used to be a leader of the Wandering Eye before he left to join the Top Client. Now as a Top Client operative, he goes on daring and dangerous missions alone, but not this time. Accompanied by Sloane Savotta, he is tasked with finding an escaped prisoner who knows very valuable information for the Top Client. As a veteran smuggler and operative, Ronan is more than used to missions not going as planned. He was certain he could handle any contingency, especially with the help of his old friend, but will this mission have one too many curveballs for Ronan to keep up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ronan and Sirius are supposed to have Irish accents, but I don't know how to write that in so I'm just going to tell you that. Ronan's accent is thicker than Sirius' accent. You can do what that information what you will, that's just how I always envisioned them.

Ronan was surprised when Sloane approached him about joining him on a mission. When he first left to join the Top Client, she was almost betrayed that he was leaving. "We help plenty here!" she told him. "Why do you need to leave? Don't you know we need help too?" 

  
"I can't just stay here and deliver packages all the time! I want to do something more! I want to actually make a difference. " Ronan had tried to explain, but Sloane was indignant.

  
"Whatever, Mr. Hero," she said as she rolled her eyes. They hadn't talked for months after Ronan had left to work for the Top Client, mostly because he was forbidden to, but when they finally did talk again Sloane had forgiven him for leaving. Instead of continuing to pester him for leaving, Sloane had begun to brag about her new promotion since he left. Ronan smiled as she went on and on about how well she was doing in the Wandering Eye and how she was actually glad he left because it meant more opportunities for her. Sloane was quite happy and comfortable with her work for the Wandering Eye, so when she asked Ronan if she could tag along on a mission it raised some suspicions.

  
"I thought you liked working for the Wandering Eye." he said over a bowl of broth. He was back at Starunner Headquarters for a supply run for the Top Client and needed to refuel his ship. His father graciously offered to provide him with the fuel and a meal.

  
"I do! I do," Sloane said as she idly stirred her soup. "But things aren't as... What I'm trying to say is..." Sloane struggled for words, which was rare for her. She always seemed to have something to say.

  
"Are you... bored?" Ronan offered.

  
"I guess?" Sloane said. She dropped her spoon and looked up at the ceiling. "Like, I know our work is important, and we're doing a lot of good, and I just keep going, but I don't know. Ever since I got back from Coronet City things just don't feel the same." She looked across the table for confirmation and Ronan just smirked.

  
"So," Ronan began. He put his spoon down and leaned across the table towards Sloane. "You're looking for a little fun, eh?"

  
Sloane smiled shyly and slowly swirled her soup with the spoon. "Just a little." she said.

  
"Coronet City must have really been something, huh?" Ronan said as he leaned back and draped one arm over the top of the chair.

  
"I never told you the full story, did I?" Sloane said, eager to be able to tell it again. 

  
"We never had the time. We've both been so busy." Ronan shrugged. "But I guess that Mandalorian really got you excited, huh?" Ronan said with a sly grin. Sloane flicked a spoonful of soup at him, annoyed by the double entendre. He laughed and wiped the broth off his face. "What was he like? Was he really as good as everyone says they are?"

  
Sloane thought about that for a moment. "I don't really know. I never really saw him fight. Other than the one time I beat him, of course." she finished smugly.

  
"Keep talking shit like that and you'll be his next bounty." Ronan said. They both laughed, and then stopped when they realized that was probably true.

  
Sloane sighed and rested her chin in her hand. She looked around the room at nothing in particular and thought about her little adventure on Corellia. "It was so different, you know? Coronet City. Like I thought that one mission to Tatooine was tough but fighting the Bloodless was a whole 'nother league entirely!" Sloane looked to Ronan for a response. He merely nodded so she continued on. "I should consider myself lucky that not every mission is as crazy as that. That not every mission is literal life and death circumstances but it felt... it felt-"

  
"Good." Ronan finished for her. 

  
Sloane grinned at him. "I never felt more alive than when I thought I was going to die. Does that even make sense?" she laughed to herself.

  
Ronan drank the last of his soup, "Yeah, totally," he said as he wiped his mouth. "I know that feeling all too well. But you gotta be careful, Slo." he pointed a stern finger across the table at her. "You don't want to take too big of a risk. You never know which risk will be your last."

  
"Yeah, yeah, I know." Sloane said. They stood up and took their bowls to the trash receptacle. "Be careful what you wish for."

  
Ronan squeezed her shoulder. "I have to go. I don't know when I'll be able to come back." He held out his arms and Sloane stepped into them for a tight hug. "I'll see you around, Slo." 

  
"See ya, Mr. Hero," Sloane gave him a two finger salute as he turned to walk away. He walked a few steps, then stopped and looked at her over his shoulder.

  
"I'll ask my commander, see what she says." Ronan said with a smile. "We're looking for more help, so maybe I can find a mission you can join me on."

  
Sloane smiled brightly. "Thanks." Ronan smiled back, then continued towards the hangar.

  
"You'll have to talk with Reba, though." He said. Sloane recoiled.

  
" _Oooh_ ," she said as if she had just been hurt. "No thanks."

  
But this was all weeks ago. Ronan got that clearance from his commander to bring Sloane on a mission, and Sloane, miraculously got clearance from Reba. Now they were on Batuu, on a mission to pick up an escaped prisoner, a trandoshan named Ajax, who had some very valuable information. Sloane was excited to be on an official mission with the Top Client, and Ronan was excited to have company on a mission other than his R5 unit. When they had landed on Batuu, they actually managed to reach contact with Ajax through a specialized communicator device. They assured him that they were going to find him soon, he just had to keep a low profile and stay out of trouble. Since not a lot of people actually lived in Black Spire Outpost, the housing district was deemed the safest place for him to be until Ronan and Sloane rescued him. It was a simple mission, but missions are never so simple.

  
Shortly after arriving, Sloane and Ronan thought it best to split up to find Ajax. Ronan was slowly walking towards the housing district when he heard distant blaster fire. As he headed for the sound he feared the worst. He hadn't seen Ajax anywhere, and an escaped prisoner was sure to get the attention of the Empire. He tried to contact Sloane but she didn't respond. He followed the blaster fire until he finally found her kneeling in an alley. 

  
"Ronan, you have to help!" she cried as she held a body in her arms.

  
"Is it Ajax?" Ronan asked as he ran to her.

  
"No, no," Sloane said as her approached, but she didn't need to finish. Ronan gasped when he saw the shiny metal helmet. It was the Mandalorian Sloane had told him about. It had to be, it didn't make sense otherwise. "Grab his arms." Sloane instructed as she grabbed his feet.

  
"What's he doing here?" Ronan asked as he grabbed the Mandalorian under the armpits. They heaved him up on three and he Ronan wasn't prepared for the Mandalorian's weight. "Fuck, he's heavy!"

  
"Ronan!" Sloane scolded as she backed out of the alley. 

  
"What, he is!" Ronan said as he adjusted his grip. Sloane and Ronan carried the Mandalorian all the way to outskirts of the outpost, and with the help and kindly farmer and his cart, who agreed that he never saw them for a few credits, they got a ride to the ship. From there they went to the ship and Sloane stayed behind to monitor the Mandalorian's condition while Ronan went back out to search for Ajax.

  
After hours of searching in the desert heat, Ronan finally found him in a alley behind a cantina searching for food in the dumpster. "Ajax...?" Ronan hesitantly asked as he tried his best not to startle him. It didn't matter how hard he tried though. Ajax was as high strung as a womp rat caught in the middle of a pod race.

  
"N-no, don't!" Ajax cried. He fell back and shielded his face with his arms. "Please I'm-"

  
"Ajax, it's okay!" Ronan said as he crept closer. He gently shushed the frightened trandoshand and knelt before him. "It's a long way to Alderaan," he said as calmly as possible.

  
The trandoshan hesitated, then slowly lowered it's arms. "I... At least I have a friend to keep me company." he quietly finished the code phrase. Ronan smiled at him and the trandoshan smiled for the first time in a long while. "I can't believe it." He said as he clambered over to Ronan. "It's you! The rebel who will-"

  
Ronan quickly shushed the trandoshan. "Not so loud," he said and reached into his back pocket. He pulled out a ration bar and gently offered it to the trandoshan. Ajax hesitated, but Ronan smiled and held it closer. "It's alright," he said Ajax hesitantly took the bar. "I've got you now. We're going to be alright."

  
"Thank you," Ajax blubbered as he devoured the ration bar. He swallowed the last bite and then looked up at Ronan with bleary eyes. "You don't know how much this means to me." Ronan helped Ajax to his feet and put an arm around his shoulders.

  
"I'm just doing my job." Ronan said as he ushered Ajax through the allies. They miraculously managed to make it out of Black Spire Outpost without suspicion, and raced back to the ship on two speeder bikes. By the time they arrived, Sloane was eating from a ration kit outside of the ship. She waved as they approached and Ronan waved back.

  
"Ajax, this is Sloane. She's my partner on this mission." Ronan introduced.

  
Ajax grabbed Sloane's outstretched hand and shook it vigorously. "Thank you so much for coming! I thought I was dead for sure!"

  
Sloane smiled and squeezed Ajax's hands. "We would never let that happen."

  
"Slo, why don't you go get a ration kit for Ajax. He's hungry." Ronan suggested as he pulled up a crate for Ajax to sit.

  
"Of course! I'll be right back." Sloane smiled one last time at Ajax before she boarded the ship again. The rations were kept in a crate just outside the medical bay. As she rummaged around, the doors opened and the Mandalorian stepped out. "All done eating?" she asked.

  
The Mandalorian nodded and held his ration kit out to Sloane. "Yes, thank you." He had stayed inside the medical bay while he ate, on account of his helmet.

  
"Keep it," Sloane said and nudged the kit back towards the Mandalorian. She pulled out a fresh kit for Ajax and headed for the door. "Ronan is back if you want to meet him." The Mandalorian wordlessly followed.

  
Outside the ship, Ronan had taken Ajax's filthy cloak and prison uniform and tossed them in the fire while Ajax changed into a new jumpsuit. "I hope it fits." Ronan called out. Ajax was behind the ship, out of his view. Ronan rubbed a spot of dried blood on the cloak and frowned. "Are you hurt? It looks like there's blood on this cloak." Ronan called out again.

  
"There's blood?" Ajax called back. He came around the ship in a baggy grey jumpsuit. Ajax frowned as he remembered where the blood came from. "Oh, that."

  
Ronan furrowed his brows in concern. "Is everything alright? We have a medical droid on board. He can help you."

  
Ajax shook his head. "I'm fine now, don't worry. I just ran into some trouble at the Outpost." he slumped down onto a crate and rubbed his ankle.

  
Ronan dropped the cloak into the fire and sat down next to Ajax. "What kind of trouble?"

  
Ajax sighed. "There was a bounty hunter after me. He grabbed me with a grappling cable," he said as he gestured to his ankle. His skin had already scabbed over from where the trandoshan accidentally clawed himself while trying to free himself from the cable. "I dealt with him. And if I didn't the stormtroopers must have caught him by now."

  
"What kind of bounty hunter?" Ronan had to ask. He knew of a bounty hunter in Black Spire Outpost...

  
Ajax frowned in thought. "I forget the name." he said as he scratched his head. "You know the one. Starts with an M. Maluron? No, that's a fruit."

  
Ronan intently watched Ajax as he thought. Just then, Sloane stepped out of the ramp. "Hey Ajax, I got your food!" she called out and held the ration kit in the air. Ajax excitedly spun around.

  
"R-really?" he asked, almost in disbelief. He stepped towards Sloane, and then his jaw dropped in horror. Right behind Sloane stepped out a tall, imposing man with a shiny metal helmet. "It's him!" Ajax cried! "It's the bounty hunter!"

  
Ronan jumped out in front of Ajax, "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" He called out, holding out his arms to either side. The Mandalorian had pushed past Sloane with his blaster ready and Ajax turned to run. "Ajax, wait!" Ronan called as he desperately reached for the frightened trandoshan.

  
"No!" Ajax cried as he swatted Ronan's hand away. "You lied to me! You're working with him!" and with that Ajax ran into the dense forest.

  
"Ajax!" Ronan cried, and the Mandalorian pushed past him as well. "Oh, no you don't!" Ronan shouted and pulled his blaster on the Mandalorian.

  
"Stay out of the way, kid." the Mandalorian warned as he turned to Ronan.

  
"You're not taking him!" Ronan snapped. 

  
"You're not stopping me." the Mandalorian said flatly, then he swung at Ronan. Ronan ducked under his arm and punched the Mandalorian in the throat.

  
"No, stop!" Sloane cried out. She ran forward to jump in between him, but then the Mandalorian delivered an uppercut to Ronan so harsh she could hear his teeth clatter. Sloane winced and stopped in her tracks. She couldn't just go charging in between them, not unless she wanted to lose her teeth, too. The two men continued to fight as Sloane ran back inside the ship. They didn't keep much in terms of weapons on account of their trade. A smuggler had to be lowkey and look casual so as not to draw attention, and they couldn't do that with a rifle on their back. Sloane grabbed the blaster pistol she had stolen from Paxton Holderon. She switched it to stun and ran back out.

  
As she exited the ship, the brawl had moved to the ground. The Mandalorian had Ronan in a chokehold, and Ronan's face was redder than his hair. "Let him go!" Sloane called out. The Mandalorian ignored her, but Ronan managed to moved his head around enough to see Sloane on the boarding ramp with the pistol in hand. "Mando, I said let go!" she called again.

  
The Mandalorian finally looked up at Sloane. He smirked when he saw Sloane with the little pistol. "Stay out of this, Sloane." he called out to her, which made her scowl. "Just put the blaster down."

  
"You're going to have to take it from me!" Sloane baited him.

  
The Mandalorian barked a laugh, and Ronan took the distraction to bite his wrist. The Mandalorian grunted and tried to pull his wrist out of his mouth. "Let go!" He snapped and yanked a handful of his hair. Ronan bit down harder, and finally the Mandalorian shoved him away. "Why you little-" the Mandalorian began to threaten as he stood up. As he rose, Sloane took aim and blasted him. The blue rings shot out and struck the Mandalorian, knocking him out cold immediately. He fell with a loud thud, and Ronan got up breathlessly.

  
"Nice shot." Ronan gapsed. He walked over to the Mandalorian and kicked him onto his back so he could cuff him.

  
Sloane ran down the ran to them. "What the hell just happened? Why did Ajax leave? Why did you start fighting?" she asked rapidly. 

  
Ronan took a deep breath. He jabbed the Mandalorian in the back. "He is after Ajax." 

  
"What?" Sloane snapped in disbelief. Did she hear him right?

  
Ronan reached out and put his hand on Sloane's shoulder. "This Mandalorian is a bounty hunter, and he was sent after Ajax. Ajax already told me Mando attacked him before in the Outpost. He told me-"

  
"What? No he wouldn't!" Sloane smacked Ronan's hand away and stepped back.

  
"Sloane, he's a _bounty hunter!_ " Ronan snapped back. "Hunting criminals for the Empire is what he does! And Ajax is a criminal! Why else would the Mandalorian be here? Why else would Ajax run?" 

  
Sloane's throat tightened. She looked down at the Mandalorian and her stomach turned. She couldn't argue with Ronan, even though she really wanted to. "Oh my god," Sloane said as she pushed one hand through her hair. "Oh my god, what are we going to do?"

  
"We're going to finish the mission." Ronan said. He grabbed Sloane's chin and forced her to look up at him. "Our mission is to rescue Ajax and bring him back to the base. That's what we're here to do."

  
"But Mando-" Sloane said and the Mandalorian stirred. Sloane immediately pointed the blaster at him before she could realize what she was doing. When the Mandalorian didn't move any more, she slowly lowered the blaster. Sloane and Ronan backed away from the Mandalorian. "What are we going to do about him?"

  
Ronan bit his lip. He heaved a sigh and knelt to release the handcuffs. "Get on the ship," he said hurriedly.

  
"What are you doing?" Sloane asked. Ronan stood up and grabbed her arm. 

  
"Come on we have to go!" he said as he pulled her towards the ship.

"Wait but-"

  
"Sloane!" Ronan snapped. He spun around and grabbed her by the shoulders. "We have to finish the mission, and right now Mando is in our way. If we leave now we- we can at least get a head start on finding Ajax."

  
Sloane nodded. "You're right," she said softly. She grabbed Ronan's right wrist and looked up at him earnestly. "You're right, you're right, we have to stick to the mission." She brushed his hands off and turned away.

  
"Sloane, are you alright?" Ronan asked carefully. 

  
Sloane nodded. "Yeah, I'm good." she said. "We should split up again. You take the ship and get it out of here. I'll look for Ajax in the woods on the speeder bike."

  
"I don't know Sloane-" Ronan began.

  
"Trust me." Sloane said. Now she reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. "Ajax already doesn't trust you anymore, but maybe I can talk him into coming with us."

  
"But the Mandalorian. What if he finds you?" Ronan asked, his face warped with worry.

  
"I already fought him once-" Sloane began to say but Ronan quickly cut her off.

  
"This isn't a joke, Sloane!" he snapped. He pointed a finger at the Mandalorian unconscious on the ground. "Right now, we're enemies, and we both have to do whatever it takes to make sure we get Ajax first."

  
Sloane swallowed hard and looked at the Mandalorian. She knew what it was like to be enemies with the Mandalorian. That's how they met, as bounty and the hunter. For two straight days Sloane lived in fear that either the Bloodless or the Mandalorian would find her and finish her off. Sloane set her jaw and looked back at Ronan. "I know." she said firmly. "I know how to deal with him, Ronan."

  
Ronan studied Sloane's face. Her brows were furrowed in determination, her jaw was set, and she had a hard look in her eye. It was a look he rarely saw only under extreme circumstances. He called it her "Scorned Woman" face. Ronan nodded and stepped onto the ramp. "Alright then. I'll send you my coordinates when I land."

  
"I'll be waiting." Sloane said as she headed for on of the speeder bikes. 

  
"Good luck!" Ronan called out to her. Sloane climbed on and gave him a two finger salute before she took off into the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you guessed who the Top Client is? Most likely because I've made it pretty darn obvious by now, but Mando doesn't know that so shhhh. No one tell him!


	6. The Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ajax, the escaped prisoner the Mandalorian is hunting and Ronan and Sloane are trying to rescue, escapes once again! This time not only from the Mandalorian, but also from his rescuers who he now fears were secretly working with the Mandalorian all along. He runs into the woods, desperate to escape his unfortunate situation, and Sloane pursues him alone in order to attempt to regain his trust. Will the fearful trandoshan accept Sloane's help, or another wild chase ensue?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really fun to write! I hope you enjoy it! I know I did, but my opinion doesn't count because I wrote it. Anyway enjoy!

Sloane was certain that Ajax couldn't have gotten far. He had ran into the woods on foot after all. Still, the further she drove in the forest, the less sure she was. Had she passed him up? Were trandoshans incredibly fast? Sloane stopped the speeder bike and pulled out a communicator. It not only let her communicate with Ronan, but it also allowed them to send each other coordinates, and had a modest radar that could detect a presence in a short radius. She looked at the radar and frowned. It would beep if it had a bogey wouldn't it? There was nothing on the scanner. She looked behind her, then forward and all around. She was surrounded by nothing but trees. Over the hum on the engine, she could hear the distant bird calls and creatures chattering to one another. Sloane sighed and tucked the communicator back into the saddle pack. Maybe she had passed Ajax after all.

  
She put her feet back on the peddles then froze. She heard the sound of birds taking flight behind her. She slowly turned around and looked straight ahead of her. There was nothing. She reached for the saddleback and stopped short when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She dismounted the speeder bike and stepped towards the trees behind her. She looked up at the branches and pursed her lips. The sun was starting to set and the woods were getting darker around her. She stared into the dense branches and looked for something, anything. As she stared in, she noticed something staring back. 

  
"Ajax," she called out as she stared into a pair of glowing green eyes. "Come out, Ajax. I want to help." The eyes narrowed at her and didn't move. Sloane continued on and didn't break her gaze. "I know you're there, and I know you're scared, but I promise Ronan and I won't hurt you. We're here to help." The eyes shut, and then reopened with a recognizable angry slant. Sloane swallowed hard and stepped back. Even still, she didn't break her gaze with Ajax in the trees. "I know you're scared. I know what it's like to feel alone and to feel like everyone is out to get you. I was in your same position only a few months ago. I was trapped on Corellia, I was hunted by the Bloodless," the eyes widened at that, "and I was even chased by a bounty hunter." Sloane smiled. She wasn't going to tell him _which_ bounty hunter. Best not to associate herself with the man hunting Ajax. "But I made it out alive. I made it out because I made a friend who helped me, and I want to be your friend Ajax. I want to help you," Sloane finished. The eyes lowered in thought, and then looked back at Sloane, the malice all gone. 

  
Sloane heard the branches above her shift and crack, and finally Ajax jumped down a few feet in front of her. He stood up hesitantly, his posture poised to run at the slightest sign of trouble. "How can I trust you?" he quietly asked. He took a step towards Sloane. "How can I trust you're not with the hunter?"

  
Sloane bit her lip. She wasn't sure how she could prove that. Should she lie and tell him that the Mandalorian had held her hostage on the ship and waited for Ronan and Ajax to return. Should she tell him the truth about Corellia and hope to win Ajax over with brutal honesty alone. Instead Sloane shrugged and said, "If I was going to kill you, I would have done so by now." Ajax froze. Sloane watched as he weighed this information in his head and a cloud rolled overhead casting them in a shadow as dark as night. Night was fast approaching, and so was the Mandalorian. Sloane stepped towards Ajax and held out her hand. "Ajax, please." She said in a pleading tone. Ajax looked up at her. "The longer we stay here, the closer the Mandalorian gets to finding us. If we leave now, we can outrun him on the speeder bike before he catches up."

  
Ajax closed his eyes, then stepped forward and took her hand. "Okay," he quietly said. Sloane smiled at him, and Ajax smiled back. "But I'm driving."

  
"Okay, yeah," Sloane said as she led him to the speederbike. "That's fair. Let's go." Ajax climbed onto the bike and Sloane climbed on behind him. Just as they were about to take off, a blaster bolt sped between their heads. Sloane screamed as the bolt flew right in front of her eyes and looked behind her into the woods. She could barely make it out through the darkness, but she saw the glint of a shiny metal helmet.

  
"What was that?" Ajax cried as he frantically looked around.

  
"Just drive!" Sloane shouted. Ajax twitched his feet forward and they sped off together.

  
"Does he have a jetpack?" Ajax called back.

  
"I don't know," Sloane called back. She squeezed Ajax's middle as they sped through the woods. Last she knew the Mandalorian didn't have a jetpack, which she thought was odd since they normally did. "Just keep driving! Don't stop."

  
Another blaster bolt fired right beside them. Ajax swerved left to avoid it, the sharply right to avoid a tree. "Is he following us?" Ajax called out.

  
Sloane looked behind her, eyes wide with horror. Ronan remembered to load up the second speeder bike onto the ship before he took off, right? As she stared behind her, she saw the glint of the Mandalorian's helmet not far behind, and heard the hum of a second engine. "Yes," Sloane gulped in a small frightened voice. 

  
"Hang on," Ajax growled. He leaned over the handlebars and sped up. Before he was arrested, he was actually a smuggler/ professional speeder bike racer. What dumb luck, huh? Sloane squeezed him tighter and closed her eyes as the wind beat across her face.

  
Another blaster bolt fired, and this time grazed Sloane's right thigh. She cried out and grabbed the singed flesh. "Are you alright?" Ajax called back in a frightened voice. 

  
"He got my leg." Sloane said through gritted teeth. She lifted her hand and smoke gently rose from the charred skin. Thank god it wasn't the leg her blaster was on, or she would have lost her whole leg. She took a deep breath and glared behind her. She couldn't see the Mandalorian, but she knew he was there. 

  
"Your leg?" Ajax cried out. He turned to look at her, but Sloane shoved his head forward again.

  
"Just focus on driving!" she said as she drew her blaster pistol. "I'll cover us." In truth, the Mandalorian didn't mean to hit Sloane, in fact he didn't even know he hit her thigh. He was aiming for the back of the bike. Sloane didn't know this, however, and even if she did know she wouldn't have cared. All she cared about was that the man she had helped recover from a concussion shot her in the leg and she was going to fucking _get him back_. She held out her arm behind her into the darkness. The branches above were dense and didn't let much moonlight through. Sloane waited, and then she saw a glowing light appear among the tree trunks. She remembered the Mandalorian had a flashlight on his helmet and fired.

  
The Mandalorian swerved out of the way of the blaster bolt, and then another. He took a deep breath and pursued them. He knew turning on his light would only give away his position, but he was almost certain Sloane wouldn't fire back at him, and he would rather avoid crashing into a tree. He dodged another blast and grunted in annoyance. Sloane had a very good aim, and if he wasn't vigilant he was sure to get shot. He swerved through the trees in a beeline after them. If he could get closer, he could get a better shot at them.

  
The Mandalorian had gotten close enough that he could actually faintly see the back of their bike in the range of his flashlight. He aimed at the back, where we was sure to damage the bike enough to stop them without hurting them. He was about to pull the trigger when his pistol was blasted out of his hand. He swore and shook out the pain and growled as he heard Sloane cackle in the darkness. Sloane and the bounty sped up out of range of his flashlight and he gritted his teeth. He switched off his flashlight and turned on his thermalscopic view. Just as he hoped, he could see the two of them and their speeder bike glowing with warmth and the trees around them a cooler blue. He gripped the handlebars with both hands and steered left. If he couldn't face them head on, then he was going to flank them. 

  
Sloane frowned when the Mandalorian turned his light off. She knew better than to think he had given up and began to stare intently around her into the surrounding darkness. "Let me know if you hear anything." she said and Ajax merely nodded. Then a thought suddenly occured to her. "Do you need a light?" she asked as looked around at the darkness.

  
"I can see at night." Ajax merely replied. 

  
Sloane nodded and continued to search the area. Unfortunately, she didn't have night vision. She squinted in the darkness behind them, hoping that beam of moonlight would glint off the Mandalorian's helmet or she could hear the hum on his engine. Suddenly a blue glow came from the left side and Sloane whipped around. Right beside them was the Mandalorian, one hand holding his rifle like a spear. The prong-like tip glowed with blue electricity like a cattle prod. He plunged it towards them and Ajax deftly veered away. 

  
"Since when could your rifle do that?" Sloane couldn't help but call out. The Mandalorian didn't reply. He merely jabbed his rifle forward again, this time towards Ajax.

  
"Get rid of him!" Ajax called back as he swerved out of the way of the prod. Sloane scowled and aimed the blaster at the Mandalorian. The Mandalorian quickly turned off the electricity and used the prod to catch Sloane's wrist. She tried to pull out from between to two prongs, but the Mandalorian suddenly snapped her wrist back. She cried out in pain and dropped the blaster. She gasped when she realized what she'd done and clutched the back of Ajax's jumpsuit.

  
"Go faster!" She called to him. The Mandalorian pulled his rifle back and nearly took Sloane with it. Her wrist fell free from the prod but the Mandalorian had successfully yanked their speeder bike closer to him. He reared his arm back as he charged up the electricity, and then plunged it towards the the engine. "No!" Sloane screamed. She wasn't sure how, but she somehow managed to grab the barrel of the rifle just below the prong. Even so, the prod still touched her knee and she screamed as it shocked her. 

  
The Mandalorian tried to yank the rifle way, actually sorry that he shocked Sloane, but she held on. Through the thermal scope, he could see that her face was bright red with anger and her face looked almost demonic. Nothing like the beautiful creature that hovered above him in the alley. The prod touched her upper arm as she still held on and she cried out again, but didn't let go. The Mandalorian switched off the electricity out of mercy and Sloane took that opportunity to grab his rifle with both hands.

  
"Let go!" the Mandalorian snapped as he tried to yank his rifle away.

  
"Fuck off!" Sloane roared back. She yanked the rifle back and the Mandalorian with it. She knew from experience that punching the Mandalorian would only hurt her, so she let go of the rifle with one hand and chopped his throat. The Mandalorian gagged and leaned away, but didn't let go of the rifle.

  
"Hey lady, let go of the hunter!" Ajax called out. He had forgotten Sloane's name, and felt a little bad for it, but mostly annoyed that their little tug of war with the rifle was swerving the speeder bike out of control. Especially since there was a large tree coming up head.

  
Sloane didn't hear him and kept her grip on the rifle. The Mandalorian wasn't even looking ahead. Instead he maintained his glare with Sloane and let their speeder bike pull him along. Sloane saw a looming shadow out of the corner of her right eye and looked ahead. She gasped as she saw the tree and let go of the rifle just in time for Ajax to swerve around, and for the Mandalorian to collide head on with the trunk. Sloane winced as she heard him smash into the tree, but there was no explosion so at least it wasn't that bad. The speeder bike ricocheted off the tree and spun wildly into the air before crashing back down. Finally, it exploded and Ajax laughed as he sped away from the crash site.

  
"Nice one!" he called back, giving Sloane way too much credit for the collision than she deserved. 

  
"Uh, thanks." Sloane said and sheepishly tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. If the Mandalorian wasn't mad at her before for stunning him, he definitely was now.

  
"Where to?" Ajax asked. 

  
"Um, let me checked." Sloane reached into the saddleback and grabbed the communicator. The little screen glowed green and a little red light indicated that they had a transmission. "Ronan? Ronan, are you there? Over." Sloane said into the communicator.

  
"Sloane?" she heard Ronan call back through the communicator. "Sloane is that you?" he sounded so panicked. Sloane had never heard him use that tone of voice before.

  
"Yeah it's me. I've got Ajax. Send us your coordinates. Over." Sloane said quickly. She didn't exactly feel like explaining what just happened over the communicator, especially not at this very moment.

  
"God dammit, Sloane. I've been trying to contact you for ages! What happened?"

  
Sloane sighed exasperation. "I can't explain now! Just send the coordinates Ronan, we're kind of in a hurry!" she snapped back.

  
"Alright fine, give me a moment." Ronan relented. There was a pause and then his voice came through. "Coordinates sent. Just hurry up. I want an explanation as soon as you get back here. Over." Ronan's panic had subsided to frustration. 

  
"Yeah, yeah, we'll get there. Over and out." Sloane said and ended transmission. She waited a moment and then the communicator pinged. "I've got the coordinates. This thing will tell us where to go." Sloane said as she set the coordinates into the map.

  
"That's a handy little communicator. Military grade right?" Ajax said.

  
"Uh, yeah, I think so. How did you know." Sloane asked. She wrapped one arm around Ajax and clutched the communicator in the other.

  
Ajax shrugged. "I made them while in prison." He said casually. "Where to?" Sloane navigated him through the woods. The ride was silent and the night grew darker with every passing hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ajax is a really interesting character I've become surprisingly invested in. I think I might write a little one shot in his perspective to better flesh out his character and backstory, Like what I did with Reba's Dream. Anyway, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed what I have written so far. Feel free to leave comments, and I'll reply as soon as I can.


	7. The Split

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ajax and Sloane escape the Mandalorian, but at what cost? After a dangerous chase, Sloane saves them from the Mandalorian's grasp by slamming him into a tree. While Sloane understands that the relationship she shares with the Mandalorian isn't perfect, and is strictly professional at best, she worries if maybe their fight was too rough. Is this finally the final straw between Sloane and the Mandalorian?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING: Sloane gets choked and pinned to a wall in a threatening way  
> I know for some people that's probably less of a "warning" and more like something to look forward too (ya nasties), but trust me, it wasn't meant to be kinky. Sloane is actually in danger.

By the time Ajax and Sloane had reached the ship it was the middle of the night. Ronan was anxiously pacing outside as his little R5 unit chirped and beeped optimistically. When he saw them pull up, Ronan finally let go of a breath he didn't even realize he was holding and ran up to them. "What the hell happened? What took you so long?"

  
" _You_ ," Sloane said as she jabbed Ronan in the chest, "forgot to load up the second speeder bike so the Mandalorian caught up with us, that's what."

  
Ronan's face paled. " _What?_ " he balked. He ran back onto the ship into the cargo hold where the second speeder bike should have been, but wasn't. He sputtered for words and his face burned with embarrassment. When he couldn't think of an excuse or explanation, he simply barked, "Well, where is he now?" 

  
Ajax nodded towards Sloane, "She smashed him into a tree. Hope you didn't like that bike, 'cause its gone now." 

  
Ronan frowned with worry as he looked at Ajax. "Oh, Ajax. I'm sorry for all of this trouble, I really am." He stepped towards the trandoshan, who instinctively recoiled a little. Ronan sighed in defeat and shook his head. "This mission has gone to shite." he hissed to himself.

  
Sloane and Ajax shared a worried look. Sloane racked her brain for something to say to comfort Ronan, but instead Ajax sheepishly stepped forward. "It's okay," he said softly. Ronan looked up as the trandoshan wrung his hands. "It's hard work, fighting the Empire, but someone's got to do it, and I'm just happy that you two are willing to help me." Ronan smiled at Ajax, and he the trandoshan grew bashful and looked away. "I'm sorry I ran off. We would already be gone by now if I hadn't. I was just scared, I didn't mean to-"

  
"It's okay," Ronan said. He put a hand on Ajax's shoulder and squeezed it. "I don't blame you for running. That bounty hunter is hunting you after all." 

  
Ajax sighed heavily and looked up at Ronan with tired eyes. Eyes that had spent days awake on end, afraid to relax in case he might be taken in his sleep. "And he still is, isn't he?" Ajax finally said. "That bounty hunter is hunting all of now, isn't he?" The question hung heavily in the air. The cargo bay filled with silence as everyone was afraid to say the answer they all knew.

  
"He's not going to get anyone." Sloane finally broke the silence. She came up behind Ajax and put a hand on his other shoulder. Ajax looked up at her with wide eyes and she continued. "We're not giving you up without a fight. You can count on that." Sloane smiled at Ajax, and he was stunned by her optimism. He looked up at Ronan and he was smiling too. Ajax clenched his hands as they began to tremble. He was overwhelmed by their kindness and optimism and his eyes welled with tears.

  
"Thank you," Ajax quietly whispered. Sloane wrapped her arms around her shoulders and hugged him from behind. Ronan let go of his shoulder as Sloane led him out of the cargo bay.

  
"C'mon, let's get you some food." Sloane said as Ajax sniffled. Ronan watched them walk away, and then frowned and turned around to his R5 unit. 

  
"R5, did you finish diagnostics?" he asked his little green astromech.

  
R5 chirped gleefully.

  
"How's the hyperdrive? Can we jump out of here?" Ronan asked. He noticed something was wrong as they left hyperspace when they arrived at Batuu, but hoped it was small.

  
R5 whistled sadly, and Ronan sighed in defeat. He squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his brow as R5 tried to stay encouraging.

  
"Do you really think we can fix it fast?" Ronan asked as he headed to the cockpit. "We're kind of on a time crunch here. That Mandalorian will come back if we aren't out of here soon."

  
R5 shuddered at thought of the Mandalorian who had smacked her at the Outpost. Sloane said he was a friend, but the little astromech wasn't so sure, especially after she heard the Mandalorian torched the Medical droid. R5 beeped confidently and followed Ronan to the cockpit to help with the repairs. Thankfully, R5 was right. The repairs were fast, especially when Ajax and Sloane came to help, but only relatively speaking. It still took a few hours to get the hyperdrive fixed enough to give them one more jump to at least get them back to the base. Unfortunately they had to reroute the power from the weapons systems to the hyperdrive, but it wasn't like they were going to need them. Hopefully. By the time they had finished, the first sun on Batuu had begun to rise.

  
"Are we all good, R5?" Ronan called as he crawled out from under the console. 

  
R5 beeped energetically and swayed side to side in excitement. 

  
"She says we are." Sloane said as she smiled down at the giddy little astromech. "Is the speeder bike on board?" Sloane asked with a sly smile.

  
"Uh, maybe you should go check." Ronan said with a blush as he rubbed the back of his neck.

  
Sloane rolled her eyes and left the cockpit. "Don't leave without me!" she called over her shoulder.

  
"Are we really good to go?" Ajax asked anxiously. He wrung his hands and looked to Ronan for an answer.

  
Ronan smiled and dusted his pants as he stood up. "We're all clear. Take a seat, we just have to wait for Sloane to get back."

* * *

The Mandalorian woke with a throbbing head and ringing ears. He groaned and threw his helmet off as he gulped for air. He took in a few deep breaths and then slowly sat up. His vision was a bit blurry, but slowly came into focus in the darkness. He leaned back against the tree he just been slammed into as he tried to recollect his memory. He woke up in the medical bay. Sloane was there, and she talked him into letting that droid help him. She gave him food, they left the ship, and the quarry was there. The quarry ran, he fought Ronan, then... Sloane shot him. Well, _stunned_ him, but still. The Mandalorian rubbed his temple, and decided that Sloane got a pass for that since she didn't technically hurt him. What happened next? He woke up again, took the speeder bike, followed the quarry, saw Sloane with the quarry, chased them, and then... Sloane slammed him into a tree. The Mandalorian scowled and decided that Sloane didn't get a pass for _that_ one. 

  
_"Do you trust me?"_ The Mandalorian remembered what Sloane sweetly cooed to him in the medical bay. Those words seemed so innocent and sincere when she first said them, and she said it with such tenderness it gave the Mandalorian chills. He cautiously felt his head, and winced we he touched his forehead. He trusted her then, but he was feeling sorry for it now. At least his new head injury wasn't bleeding, and was on the opposite side of his head as the first injury. The Mandalorian reached into one of his many pouches for painkillers and popped a few in his mouth to stave off the pain. Then he grabbed his helmet and shoved it back onto his head. He tested his scope, but it was smashed. He ripped off the stem that remained on the side of his helmet and tested his flashlight. It flickered for a bit, but still worked. The Mandalorian sighed and slowly got to his feet. He pulled out the tracking fob which miraculously still worked and slowly trudged ahead towards his quarry.

  
I don't care what happened on Corellia, the Mandalorian thought bitterly. I'm getting that bounty, I don't care how. He walked for hours through the forest. He knew they were still on the planet because his tracking fob was still active. It beeped steadily as he marched onward through the brush. He cracked his knuckles and ran through countless plans in his mind of how he would get the quarry, he didn't even care if he was alive. The client made it very clear that they didn't, and the Mandalorian was certainly done with this mission. 

  
By the time the flashlight on his helmet flickered dead, the first sun was beginning to rise, and the tracking fob alerted the Mandalorian that he was close. Through the dim, pinkish light, the Mandalorian quietly crept through the woods until he could just see the outline of the ship. He crouched down and noticed that a speeder bike was still outside. He took his rifle off his back and aimed for the open door of the ship. The Mandalorian hoped the trandoshan would come out for the bike, but instead Sloane did. She walked slowly and awkwardly down the ramp, and the Mandalorian tilted his head in curiosity. When she finally jumped down the last bit she doubled over and grabbed her thigh. The Mandalorian zoomed in with the scope and realized her leg was bandaged. Sloane took a deep breath and then limped towards the speeder bike to bring it on board. The Mandalorian lowered his rifle. He was certainly frustrated with Sloane, but he wasn't going to shoot her in the back while she had a bad leg. 

  
The Mandalorian slung the rifle onto his back and crept forward towards the edge of the trees. A branch snapped under his foot and he ducked behind a tree as Sloane spun around. Sloane scanned the tree line as a chill went down her spine. _It's just an animal_ , she thought to herself. She shivered again as a cold breezed rushed past her. _He's not here. He got hit by a tree._ Then her stomach dropped as the truth settled in. The Mandalorian didn't hit a tree, she slammed him into it. At first she thought it was only fair since he shot her, but she still felt bad. He already had a head injury and she just slammed him anyway. 

  
Sloane turned around and pushed the speeder bike up the ramp. She was thankful for the support it gave her, but she winced every time she stepped on her bad leg. She hauled the bike up the ramp anyway and sighed with relief as it was finally in. She turned to close the door, then tried to scream but the Mandalorian stifled it before she could. Sloane stared wide eyed and horrified at her own reflection in his helmet, a sight she was all too familiar with. The Mandalorian had quietly followed her up the ramp and now held her hostage with one hand covering her mouth and the other wrapped behind the back of her neck. Sloane grabbed his wrists and pulled but he had her in a death grip. Sloane might have had the upper hand on him on Corellia, but this was different. This felt personal.

  
"Don't make a sound." The Mandalorian said quietly as he stepped towards the control panel to close the door. He slowly lowered the hand covering Sloane's mouth so it was wrapped around her throat and her lips didn't so much as tremble. "Good, " the Mandalorian said. He carefully let go with the hand wrapped behind her neck and closed the cargo door of the ship. "Where's the trandoshan?" he asked quietly as he returned his hand to Sloane's neck. Sloane gently shook her head and didn't reply, so the Mandalorian gently squeezed her throat as encouragement. He wouldn't really choke her, but she didn't know that. "Where is he?" the Mandalorian asked again more forcefully.

  
"You won't take him." Sloane defiantly replied.

  
"That's not up to you," the Mandalorian said. He slowly backed her towards a wall and never broke eye contact. "Tell me where he his, and I'll leave. No one else has to get hurt." The Mandalorian said. Just as he hoped the shipped roared to life. The pilot must have thought that since the bay door was closed, he was clear for liftoff.

  
"No one else?" Sloane repeated as she raised one eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

  
"Well, you _did_ slam me into to tree." The Mandalorian said as he squeezed her throat again. He shoved her against the wall and leaned in so he was only inches from her face. 

  
Sloane wiggled in his grasp and tugged at his wrists. "You shot me!" She squeaked as her face turned red with exertion. The Mandalorian froze, then looked down at her leg. He saw the bandage with a big red spot on the outside of her thigh. The night before the Mandalorian thought he heard Sloane scream, but he couldn't be sure, nor knew why. All night long the Mandalorian thought Sloane had drawn first blood, but it was him all along. He loosened his grip on her throat and leaned back as he realized what he done. 

  
"I-" the Mandalorian tried to apologize, but Sloane took the moment of hesitation to bite his hand. The Mandalorian cried out and yanked his hand away. "Argh, what is it with you people and biting?" He snapped as he pinned Sloane to the wall again, this time with his hand on her forehead and as far away from her mouth as possible. 

  
Sloane curled her fingers and tried to claw at his eyes but his face was of course protected by his helmet. She snarled and reached for his throat instead but the Mandalorian caught her wrists and held her arms above her head. "Let me go!" she howled as she kicked at him. 

  
The Mandalorian grunted in frustration as Sloane thrashed at him. He could hear footsteps running towards the cargo bay so he pinned her arms down to her sides so he could spin Sloane around and brace her against his chest. By the time the airlock door opened, the Mandalorian had a knife to her throat and turned to face Ronan who was standing in the door way with a blaster.

  
"Let her go, Mando." Ronan said as he stepped forward into the cargo bay. The Mandalorian looked over his shoulder at the trandoshan standing just behind him.

  
"How about a trade? You can have the girl if you give me the trandoshan." The Mandalorian said as he backed towards the cargo bay door. He elbowed the control panel to open the door and lower the ramp. 

  
"You got to be fucking crazy if you think I'd do that." Ronan said. He raised one hand to keep Ajax behind him and stepped closer to the Mandalorian. "Let her go and I'll give you a ten minute head start to get out of here." he said smugly.

  
"Oh yeah?" The Mandalorian said. He tightened his grip around Sloane and pressed the knife against her throat. Sloane whimpered and Ronan's smirk faltered. "I've got nothing to lose here, kid. What are you willing to lose?" 

  
"Don't do it, Ronan!" Sloane called out. "Just go! I'll be fine!" If she pushed back with just enough force, she just might be able to topple both her and the Mandalorian out of the cargo door, which should buy Ronan some time to leave.

  
"I'm not leaving you!" Ronan called back. He gripped his blaster with both hands and took another step towards the Mandalorian. "Let her go, Mando! I won't ask again."

  
"Go ahead, shoot!" the Mandalorian lifted Sloane off the ground and held her so that she was perfectly covering him. "I'd love to see you try!"

  
"No!" Sloane wailed to both men. She wriggled helplessly in the Mandalorian's grasp, unsure of who was bluffing. She watched Ronan set his jaw and take aim and felt the Mandalorian tighten his grip around her. Her heart raced as she realized she was caught between the worst rock and a hard place.

  
"STOP IT!" Ajax roared and jumped in the between the two men. Ronan gasped and fired his blaster into the wall above the Mandalorian's head and the Mandalorian tossed Sloane to the side as he heard the blaster go off. Sloane laid there like a Hutt as she felt like her heart was going to explode. So both men were bluffing after all. All eyes were on Ajax as he stood trembling in the center of the cargo bay. "Everyone just stop." He gasped. He looked to Ronan and took a deep breath. "I'll go with the bounty hunter."

  
"What?" Ronan gasped. He and the Mandalorian startled at the same time, stunned by Ajax's announcement.

  
"I've made up my mind." Ajax said firmly. Ronan gaped at him in disbelief. Ajax rolled his eyes and grabbed Ronan's arm. "Give us a moment?" he asked the Mandalorian over his shoulder. The Mandalorian merely nodded dumbly and watched as Ajax dragged Ronan out of the cargo bay and into the hallway. As the door sealed behind them, the Mandalorian blinked a few times, then held his head in one hand. Did he hear the trandoshan right? Was he still suffering symptoms from his head injuries? His train of thought was broken by Sloane loudly sighing. The Mandalorian jumped and looked down at her. She was still on the ground and stared up at the ceiling with the blankest stare he's ever seen. 

  
"Are... you alright?" the Mandalorian asked hesitantly. He sheathed his knife and tentatively stepped towards her.

  
"Too much excitement," Sloane breathed. She put her hand over her heart and felt it flutter in her chest.

  
"Um, what?" the Mandalorian asked. He knelt down beside her, unsure of what she meant.

  
Sloane finally looked at him and took another deep breath. "I don't like it when we're enemies, Mando. I don't think it's good for my health." The Mandalorian chuckled and she smiled.

  
"I don't like it either." He said frankly. He leaned back as Sloane slowly sat upright. She shifted her right leg as she rose and winced at the pain. When the Mandalorian threw her out of the way of the blast, he had thrown her down on her right leg where the blast wound was. The Mandalorian gently placed his hand on her right knee and stared at the bandage. "I'm sorry," he said quietly.

  
"Huh?" Sloane nearly jumped. Did he actually say sorry?

  
"For your leg. I never meant to shoot you. I was aiming for the bike. I didn't even know I hit you." He quickly apologized. 

  
Sloane smiled a bit, touched by his sincerity. "It's alright, Mando. I know you didn't-"

  
"It's not alright." The Mandalorian interrupted, surprised at how ready she was to excuse him. "I shouldn't have shot my friend, even if it was an accident."

  
Sloane's heart continued to flutter, and now so did her stomach. "I forgive you." she said and put her hand over the Mandalorian's. "And I'm sorry for slamming you into a tree. I didn't mean to, but it still wasn't very considerate of me. Especially since you already have a head injury."

  
The Mandalorian smiled at her, but wasn't sure what to do. He's never had anyone apologize for attacking him before.... The words "I forgive you" somehow eluded the Mandalorian despite the fact that Sloane had literally just said them, so he flipped his hand over so his palm was pressed against hers and squeezed her hand instead. "Let's get you up," the Mandalorian said as his throat tightened. He grabbed her by the elbows and practically lifted her off the ground. He made sure to avoid Sloane having to put too much pressure on her right leg. 

  
"Thank you," Sloane said as she smiled at him. She looked at him from under her lashes and the Mandalorian's stomach flipped. He simply cleared his throat to relieve the tightness and let go of her elbows.

  
The Mandalorian was relieved when the door finally opened and Ronan and Ajax stepped into the cargo bay. Ajax took a step in front of Ronan, and Ronan averted his eyes from the Mandalorian and Sloane. "Well?" the Mandalorian said as he sized the two men up.

  
Ajax looked back at Ronan, who gave him a disapproving look. Ajax sighed and held out his wrists. "Let's make a trade." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was recently looking at pictures of Mandalorian helmets for an art project and I finally realized that unlike most other Mandalorian helmets, Din's helmet doesn't have that little antenna-looking scope thing. I had assumed it did since literally every other Mandalorian character has it, so I guess this is me establishing how Din lost his scope. I literally wrote Crisis on Corellia and most of Escape from Batuu thinking that he had the scope and now I'm kind of embarrassed. Oh well, at least I realized my mistake and fixed it.


	8. The Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I decided that Ronan and Mando don't like each other so we're going to get a few chapters of them sniping at each other. Enjoy!

"I'll go with the bounty hunter." Ajax said breathlessly. He stood in the between Ronan and the Mandalorian, ready to accept his fate.

  
"What?" Ronan gasped. He and the Mandalorian startled at the same time at Ajax's announcement.

"I've made up my mind." Ajax said firmly. Ronan gaped at him in disbelief. Ajax rolled his eyes and grabbed his arm. "Give us a moment?" he asked the Mandalorian over his shoulder. The Mandalorian merely nodded dumbly and watched as Ajax dragged Ronan out of the cargo bay on into the hall. As the door sealed behind them, Ronan grabbed Ajax by the shoulders and shook him.

  
"What do you mean you're going with him? I came here to rescue you! I can't just hand you over and return empty handed!" Ronan cried.

  
"You won't be!" Ajax reached into his pocket and pulled out a datastick. "All that you need is here." Ronan gently took the datastick, then looked up at Ajax with bewildered eyes. Ajax sighed and continued. "I don't actually know the information. I don't even know what it is! My partner just handed it to me and said to make sure it got to the Rebels. All that you need to help the Rebellion is right here." Ajax jabbed the datastick for emphasis. "You don't need me."

  
Ronan shook his head. "It ain't right!" he argued. "I'm not letting him take you! You'll be killed!"

  
"Ronan, if you don't hand me over now, the bounty hunter is just going to find me later!" Ajax said as he grabbed Ronan's shoulders. "While I was in prison there were rumors about a new tracking beacon specifically for tracking lifeforms. I think that Mandalorian has it."

  
"Well, how do you know he has it!" Ronan snapped. "You said this tracker was just a rumor."

  
"How else would he have found us Ronan?" Ajax countered. "We flew nearly half-way across the planet and he beelined his way over to us on foot. I don't have any chips on or in me, so he couldn't have tracked me that way." Ajax heaved a great sigh. "That tracker is somehow tracking my lifeform. No matter where I go, he will always find me. He will always be able to track me until the day I die, and I-" Ajax furiously shook his head as he refused to finish his sentence. "If you take me back to the Rebel base he'll just find us eventually and then he'll tell the Empire where it is. I don't want to drag you and your sister down with me, Ronan. Please, just let me do this. Let me do something good, for once in my life!"

  
Ronan was speechless. He knew nothing of Ajax other than he escaped prison and was willing to give the Rebellion some very valuable information. He was touched by his plea for his sacrifice and the fact that Ajax apparently thought he and Sloane were siblings. Ronan clenched the datastick in his hand and heaved a sigh. "I don't like this, Ajax. There has to be another way."

  
The two men took a few moments longer, then quietly stepped back into the cargo bay. Sloane was on her finally back on her feet after being thrown to the floor during the stand-off, and the Mandalorian loomed over her like a steel statue. The bounty hunter stepped forward and tipped his head back to look at the two men down his nose. "Well?" was all the Mandalorian said.

  
Ajax looked back at Ronan, who gave him a disapproving look. Ajax sighed and squeezed his eyes shut. He took a deep breath, then opened his eyes and held out his wrists towards the Mandalorian. "Let's make a trade." 

  
The Mandalorian carefully eyed the trandoshan, then grabbed Sloane's arm as he cautiously stepped towards him, Sloane in tow. Ronan put a hand on Ajax's shoulder and leaned in. "You don't have to do this." He whispered as one last plea to get the trandoshan to change his mind.

  
"You're turning yourself in?" the Mandalorian asked. All of the softness he had previously shared with Sloane was gone and replaced with his usual surly rasp.

  
Ajax swallowed and shook off Ronan's hand. "Me for the girl." he said as he gazed into the black visor of the Mandalorian. All he could see were his own terrified eyes stareing back at him.

  
The Mandalorian considered the trandoshan, then grabbed the binders off his belt and held them out to Sloane. "Cuff him." he said, not fully convinced of the trandoshan's word. Sloane tentatively took the binders and pursed her lips at the Mandalorian. "Now." he said and nodded towards the trandoshan.

  
"I'm sorry, Ajax." Sloane said quietly as she closed the binders around his wrists. Ajax smiled sadly down at her.

  
"Don't be," he said as the binders clicked shut. "It's not your fault." The Mandalorian crossed his arms and beckoned for the trandoshan.

  
"Let's make the trade then." Sloane gave Ajax's hand one last squeeze as they walked past each other. Sloane marched right up to Ronan's side and Ajax shuffled a few steps to stand in front of the Mandalorian.

  
"What's the plan?" Sloane whispered into Ronan's ear. Surely he had some trick up his sleeve.

  
Ronan sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. "This is the plan." He said quietly and Sloane's jaw dropped. 

  
"All of this for-" Sloane began to hiss before Ronan pushed her face away and stepped towards the Mandalorian.

  
"I guess our business here is done then, Mando." he said. The Mandalorian looked up at him and crossed his arms.

  
"I guess it is." he said flatly. He grabbed Ajax's arm and tugged him towards the cargo bay. "We're leaving."

  
"W-where to?" Ajax asked nervously. The Mandalorian paused. Ajax swallowed and glanced nervously at Ronan.

  
"Yeah, Mando," Ronan said as he took another step forward. A thought suddenly popped into his head. "Where you headed?" he asked snidely. The Mandalorian glared at him, not that he could see it, but Ronan could definitely feel it. He smirked and took another step closer. "Where's your ship, Mando? You got one, don'tcha?"

  
Sloane rolled her eyes. "Of course he does. How else did he get here?" She stepped past Ronan and faced the Mandalorian. "Where is it? Near the Outpost?"

  
The Mandalorian crossed his arms. "It's in Black Spire." 

  
"That will sure be a hike." Ronan said sarcastically. He patted Sloane's shoulder and nodded towards the cockpit. "C'mon, we gotta go."

  
"Ronan we can't just leave them!" Sloane said, then caught herself. She had nearly forgotten she was trying to keep up the front that she didn't know Mando. "Who knows how long it will take them to reach the Outpost. We can at least give them a lift for Ajax's sake." Ronan frowned. He didn't want to help the Mandalorian, but he didn't like the idea of leaving Ajax alone with him either. 

  
"Actually, I wouldn't do that if I were you." the Mandalorian said. Everyone looked at him and the Mandalorian simply shrugged. "I'm wanted myself at the Outpost. If you drop us off, it'll only tie you into it."

  
"You're wanted?" Sloane said in disbelief. "The hell did you do? You just barely touched down on Batuu, like, yesterday."

  
"I don't get along with Stormtroopers." the Mandalorian simply said. He grabbed Ajax again and tugged him towards the door.

  
"Hey, wait!" Sloane called out.

  
Ronan heaved an exasperated sigh. "What now, Sloane? A good-bye kiss?" he said mockingly.

  
Sloane punched him. "Well, we have to help them now!" she snapped.

  
"No, we don't!" Ronan snapped back. "It's his problem now!"

  
"Ronan, don't you wanna keep Ajax safe?" Sloane asked. "Isn't that our mission?" 

  
Ronan scrunched up his face in anger and pointed a finger at her face. "Oh, don't you go on about that now." he warned. Sloane went on about it anyway.

  
"Ronan, if we just set them loose and let them figure their own way back to the Outpost and the ship, they're gonna get caught! The Imps have probably seized his ship by now. They'll be walking into a trap." Sloane crossed her arms and Ronan threw his hands in the air. He groaned and stomped a few feet away muttering profanities.

  
Ajax swallowed hard and looked at the Mandalorian. "Will they...?" he asked in a shaking voice. The Mandalorian heaved an exasperated sigh himself and rubbed a hand down his face as he contemplated the possibilites.

  
"You got any ideas then?" the Mandalorian said to Sloane in an annoyed tone. 

  
Everyone turned to her now. She frowned and rubbed the back of her neck. "Maybe," she said tentively.

  
Ronan sighed and crossed his arms. "We can work with maybe." 

  
The Mandalorian cocked his head to the side in frustrated confusion. "'Maybe?'" he said. "No we can't work with ' _maybe_.' 'Maybe' isn't a plan!" 

  
"It's called _workshopping_ , Mando. We're just coming up with ideas." Ronan snapped back.

  
"And maybe a little improvisation." Sloane added honestly. 

  
"I can't believe this." the Mandalorian said. "I can't believe I'm working with these idiots."

  
Ajax shrugged. "They're not that dumb," he said quietly. The Mandalorian looked down at him and Ajax shrunk away. 

  
The Mandalorian sighed and looked across at Sloane. Only a few months before they were holed up in his ship making a plan to infiltrate the Bloodless Base. She honestly did do most of the thinking, and the plan worked surprisingly well, but it was admittedly a best case scenario. Sloane had worked in the Bloodless Base before, and knew the leaders personally. With her information, they put together the perfect heist to infiltrate the base and capture Paxton Holderon and his son. The Mandalorian crossed his arms and watched as Sloane and Ronan animatedly devised a plan together. Could he trust her to come up with another good plan, or was Corellia a one-shot stroke a genius never to be repeated again. He took a step forward, and then swayed dangerously to the side. He caught himself before he could fall, but he also caught the attention of everyone else in the cargo bay.

  
"Hey, you alright, mate?" Ronan asked. Sloane rushed to the Mandalorian's side and grabbed his arm to steady him.

  
The Mandalorian held his head with his other hand and closed his eyes as his head throbbed and the room began to slowly spin. "I'll be fine." he said lowly. He pulled his arm away from Sloane, and then quickly grabbed her shoulder as he was hit with vertigo. 

  
"Whoa, whoa." Sloane said as she grabbed him by the elbows to better steady him. "Is it your head?"

  
The Mandalorian nodded. Sloane helped him to the medical bay so Doc could take another look at him. Ronan let them pass and then turned to Ajax. He raised an eyebrow when he saw that Ajax looked considerably paler. "Um, are you alright, Ajax?" 

  
Ajax stared distantly ahead of him as if he were staring at something on the nearest planet. "My life is in the hands of a brain damaged Mandalorian and two rag-tag Rebels," he said quietly. Ronan blushed as he realized that as pathetic as it sounded, Ajax was right. Ajax looked up at Ronan and shook his head. "And somehow this is the safest I've ever been in a while."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I specifically included the phrase "surly rasp" when describing Din's voice because I've heard that Pedro Pascal allegedly screams into a pillow when recording Mando's lines to get that certain raspy quality to his voice and I just thought it was the funniest thing ever. Now I can't stop imagining Din screaming into a pillow whenever he gets frustrated. That's not at all canon but it's a funny thought. Anyway thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and everything that I've written so far. It really means a lot to me. k thx byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee
> 
> Heyyyy I'm here to shamelessly plug my other work. I just wrote a one shot called "Ajax Alone" that's all about the awkward little trandoshan himself! If you're at all interested, go check it out! It's surprisingly angsty.


	9. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forced into another uneasy alliance, the Mandalorian devises a plan with Sloane and Ronan in order to get him and his bounty out of Black Spire Outpost in one piece. As the Mandalorian sets the plan into motion, Sloane has to clear the air with Ajax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short and sweet, but necessary. Just needed to get this out of the way before the real fun begins.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" the Mandalorian asked Sloane. They were in the cock pit. Ronan, of course the pilot, Sloane his co-pilot, and the Mandalorian directly behind her.

  
"Just stick to your plan." She said confidently.

  
"And what about your plan?" the Mandalorian countered. He gripped the back of her seat and leaned forward.

  
"Don't worry about it, Mando," Ronan said as he flew at a low level towards Black Spire Outpost. "We got this." 

  
The Mandalorian grunted in dismay and leaned back in his seat. Sloane rolled her eyes. "Have I ever steered you wrong?" She asked as she looked back at him over her shoulder. 

  
"Yes, into a tree." The Mandalorian quickly came back. Sloane flushed and quickly turned back around. Ronan tried to hide his laugh with a cough.

  
"Poor choice of words," Sloane noted to herself. Her face burned and she gripped the controls.

  
"Yeah, well, this was mostly my plan, so you've got nothing to worry about, Mando. You stick to your part of the plan, and we'll follow through with ours." Ronan said confidently. He didn't need to see the Mandalorian's face to feel his glare once again. He rolled his shoulders and pulled down into the forest line. He landed the ship and finally turned around to face the Mandalorian. "You know what to do, right?"

  
"I always know what to do." the Mandalorian said grimly before he stalked out of the cockpit. 

  
"He always this pissy?" Ronan asked Sloane.

  
Sloane shrugged. "Most of the time. He's kind of nice to me." she said with a pleasant smile.

  
Ronan scowled. "He's nice to you?"

  
"Yeah, he's warming up to me. What can I say, I'm just a likeable gal." She shrugged harmlessly and left the cockpit. 

  
"Yeah, 'cause he hasn't spent enough time with you." Ronan muttered to himself. Ronan had known Sloane long enough to know that she was at best annoying, and at her worst an actual nightmare. 

  
Ronan finally joined everyone in the main hold of the ship. Ajax was seated in the couch with his hands cuffed. The Mandalorian loomed over him as Sloane rummaged through a crate. "You ready to go, Mando?" he asked as he hooked his thumbs through his beltloops.

  
"Are you?" the Mandalorian countered. Ronan was wearing civilian's clothing. He had a holster on his thigh, which was hardly out of place, but he certainly didn't seem battle ready.

  
"I was born ready," Ronan said as he bumped the Mandalorian as he passed him on his way to the cargo bay. "Let's go."

  
The two men left and Sloane pulled out a black helmet from the crate. Ajax peered around and widened his eyes when he saw the helmet. "Is that a TIE Pilot helmet?" he asked incredulously.

  
"Yep," Sloane said as she set the helmet down and reached back into the crate. "We got the full set in here. Don't ask how we got it." she winked at Ajax and he smiled.

  
"Wouldn't it be weird if the Stormtroopers saw a TIE pilot around the Outpost?" Ajax asked. He twisted around in his seat so that he could face Sloane.

  
"Maybe, but what I've come to realize is that if you just act like you belong there, people will believe it. You know, fake it 'til you make it." Sloane said. She took off her boots and stepped into the flight suit. It was a little baggy on her, but otherwise inconspicuous. 

  
"How far has that gotten you?" Ajax crossed his ankles and leaned forward.

  
Sloane zipped up the suit over her clothes and rolled her shoulders to check the fit. "Through my whole life." she said. She turned and smiled at Ajax, who smiled back. Then his smile faltered and he looked away. Sloane sat on a nearby crate as she put her boots back on. She pursed her lips and carefully examined Ajax as she noticed his sudden shift in demeanor. "Something wrong?" she asked gingerly.

  
Ajax stayed silent for a moment, then looked up at Sloane. "Do you know the bounty hunter?" he asked.

  
Sloane nearly dropped her boot. "Huh?" she asked, her cheeks warming up again. Was it that obvious? She thought she was doing a pretty good jab at hiding it. "Um, which one? I know I lot of people." She tried to ask innocently. Now she was averting her eyes as she stayed focused on lacing up her boots.

  
"You know the one I'm talking about." Ajax said bluntly. Sloane swallowed hard. She finally sighed and looked back up at Ajax.

  
"How did you figure it out?" she asked defeatedly.

  
Ajax shrugged. "I don't know just..." he shook his head and shrugged again. "Just a feeling, I guess. He followed you out of the ship when I first met you, and the way you talk to him sometimes kind of sounds like you know him or something." He said quietly as he looked down at his feet. 

  
"Oh," Sloane said. Her cheeks burned and she started to lace up her other boot just to give her something to do. "Yeah, yeah, I do know him."

  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Ajax asked. He shifted uncomfortably and leaned forward so that his elbows were resting on his knees. 

  
"I wanted you to trust me, and well, I didn't think you would if _you_ knew that _I_ knew the bounty hunter who was after you. I mean, as soon as you saw him you thought I was working with him, so I thought it would be best to distance myself from him." she finished her boot and looked up at Ajax. "I mean, it's not like we're friends, or anything. I met him, like, only once before on a mission. We did some work together and then we went our separate ways. I honestly never thought I would see him again, and I had no idea he was hunting you, I swear." Sloane crossed her heart and held up her hands in surrender.

  
Ajax slowly nodded. "Yeah, that makes sense." he said as he considered what Sloane told him. He went silent again, and then looked back up at Sloane. "How well do you know him?" he asked hesitantly.

  
Sloane rubbed the back of her neck. She pondered the question for a moment and then shrugged. "Not well honestly. I only know him on a professional level. It's not like we ever hung out or anything." Sloane frowned. She knew her answer wasn't much, and it was probably not what Ajax was hoping for.

  
"Do you think he'll..." Ajax began. He swallowed hard, then looked up to meet Sloane's gaze. "Do you think he'll kill me?" he finally asked.

  
Sloane pursed her lips. She clutched her pant legs in her fists and took a deep breath as she considered the question. "No," she said softly. Then she looked away from Ajax as she finished her sentence. "Not unless he thinks he has to."

  
"Oh," Ajax said. He seized up, then slowly brought his knees up to his chest. " _Oh_ ," he said again as Sloane's words settled in.

  
"But don't worry!" Sloane broke the silence. She stood up and crossed the room to put a hand on Ajax's shoulder. "The plan is going to work. We'll get you out of here alive, I promise."

  
"You say that a lot." Ajax said warily.

  
"And I mean it every time." Sloane said. She smiled down at Ajax, but he didn't smile back this time. Just then, Ronan came back into the main hold.

  
"He's gone." he said as he leaned against the wall next to the door. "The suit fit all right?" he asked Sloane, as he looked her up and down.

  
"Yeah, yeah it's fine." she said as she rolled her shoulders again. "I guess this is it." 

  
Ronan held up his comms unit. "Just have to wait for his signal, then we roll out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped y'all weren't too bored. Again, this wasn't the most exciting chapter but it needed to happen. Sloane needed to come clean with Ajax about how she knows the Mandalorian, even if he doesn't tell him the whole truth.   
> On a side note, I just wrote a one shot called Ajax Alone. It expands his backstory and if you are at all interested feel free to give it a read.   
> Anyway thanks for reading, don't be afraid to leave any comments, and I hate that this sounds like an obnoxious youtuber sign off byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee


	10. The Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trapped on Batuu, the unlikely crew plan their escape. Using disguises and the element of surprise, will the crew be able to get the upper hand on the Empire? Or will they all be arrested and thrown in prison?

A storm trooper prodded a prisoner along with the muzzle of his blaster. A TIE pilot followed close behind as they approached Black Spire Outpost. Two storm troopers at the gate stopped them in their tracks. "What's going on here?" one trooper demanded.

  
"This Pilot found this creep in the woods." the storm trooper said as he jabbed his trandoshan prisoner in the back. "I'm just bringing him back to headquarters so we can lock him up. I think there's a bounty on this guy."

  
"A bounty, huh?" the stormtrooper at the gate said as he saunterd over to the trandoshan. He looked him up and down and then crossed his arms. "Yeah, I could see that. These lizard freaks are always causing trouble." He scoffed. The trandoshan snarled at his insult and the storm trooper pointed his blaster at him. "Hey, back up buddy."

  
"Watch it!" the first storm trooper said as he yanked the trandoshan back. "He's my prisoner, I can take it from here!" and with that the storm trooper and the pilot walked through the gates with the prisoner. 

  
When they were out of range of the troopers at the gate, the trandoshan looked over his shoulder and quietly squealed "I can't believe that worked!" 

  
The storm trooper shrugged. "It always does."

  
"Will you stop chatting!" The pilot snapped. "We have to find the hangar fast and get out of here." 

  
"Alright, Slo, take it easy. We'll get there." the storm trooper said. He adjusted his helmet slightly and shook his head. "These things are heavy."

  
"Try having these tubes sticking out the front." the pilot said as she pushed her helmet back once again so she could see out the visor. "Do you know where the hangar even is, Ronan? I feel like I've walked all over the Outpost and I haven't seen it."

  
"The civilian hangar is by the Imperial hangar." the trandoshan said quietly. "I really hope your disguises hold up because we're going to need them."

  
"Don't worry, Ajax. " Ronan said encouragingly. "We got this under control."

  
Ajax sighed heavily. "I sure hope so." he said, mostly to himself. The three of them continued to walk through the city undisturbed. The civilians didn't pay them any mind. In fact they had no trouble navigating the streets in their disguises. Ajax thankfully knew the way to the hangar, and the three of them were nearly half way there when Sloane received a call through her comms unit.

  
"Sloane, come in!" the Mandalorian snapped, his voice followed by blaster fire. 

  
"I'm here!" Sloane hastily replied as she ducked into an alley to answer. She waved for Ronan and Ajax to stop. "What's going on? Was that blaster fire?"

  
"Yeah," the Mandalorian grunted. "They found me. I'm going to need you to hurry it up. I'm surrounded!"

  
"We're on our way!" Sloane replied. At that moment she could here the distant blaster fire as the fight intensified. 

  
"What's that?" Ajax asked, his ears more attuned to the sound than Ronan's or Sloane's. 

  
"That's Mando. They got him pinned! Let's go!" Sloane snapped, and then they all took off for the hangar. Ronan held onto Ajax's arm as they rushed towards the sound. A few blocks away from the hangar and they were stopped by a storm trooper with an orange spaulder, designating him as a squad leader.

  
"Halt! What's going on here!" the storm trooper demanded of them.

  
"I was bringing this guy in when we were called for back up! What's going on? Something about a shootout?" Ronan asked dumbly.

  
"A shoot out in the civilian hangar. Get over there right away!" the storm trooper barked as he jabbed a finger at Ronan, and then over his shoulder towards the commotion. "And you! What are you doing here?" the trooper asked as he turned his attention to Sloane. 

  
Sloane stiffened when the storm trooper turned to her. "Um, I was the one who found the prisoner. I was assisting this trooper with the escort and to file a report." she said quickly. 

  
"Carry on then! You're no good to me without a ship." the storm trooper snapped. "Trooper, with me!" He said as he turned back to Ronan. Ronan merely nodded and took off with the storm trooper towards the shoot out, which left Sloane and Ajax alone.

  
"Um, what now?" Ajax asked as he turned to Sloane.

  
"Umm..." Sloane hesitated. This is where her improvisation skills needed to take over. She grabbed Ajax's arm and led him toward an alley. "New plan!" she whispered as she released his binders. "You're going to join the fight, and I'm going to find a way to create a distraction." 

  
"How are you going to do that?" Ajax asked. He rolled his wrists, finally grateful to be free. 

  
"I'll figure it out." Sloane shrugged. "I'm good at causing a scene. You just worry about yourself right now." 

  
Ajax smiled. He reached out and took Sloane's hands in his. "I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me." Sloane smiled back at him. Though he couldn't see it, Ajax could hear it in her voice.

  
"You don't have to thank me. I'm just doing my job." She said as he squeezed his hands. "Thank you for joining the fight. It's always nice to know we have allies all across the galaxy."

  
Ajax smiled bashfully and pulled his hands away. "I wouldn't call myself a Rebel..." he said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

  
Sloane pulled him into a hug and squeezed him tight. "I would." she said softly. Ajax squeezed her back, and then Sloane pulled away. "Now give me a shove."

  
Ajax blinked. "Um, what?"

  
"C'mon, we gotta make this look good!" Sloane said, still holding his elbows.

  
"Oh, right!" Ajax nodded enthusiastically. He looked around the alley and noticed a pile of trash he could push her in. "See you around, Sloane." he said before he shoved her into the trash.

  
"Hey, stop!" Sloane called as she pointed after him. Ajax was already at the other end of the alley when two storm troopers ran to her aid.

  
"What's going on?" one barked.

  
Sloane pointed down the alley at Ajax. "A prisoner escaped! I think he's heading for the hangar. Go stop him quick!" 

  
"Don't worry, we got this." the other trooper said cockily, and then they both took off. They sprinted down the alley and around the corner, and only a moment later Sloane saw one of them being thrown back and heard the other howling in pain.

  
"Aw, did you get it?" Sloane said sarcastically to herself before running out of the alley towards the Imperial hangar. She easily ran in through the gates as more storm troopers rushed out past her. She looked around for a moment when a captain in a black suit stormed up to her.

  
"What are you doing, Pilot!" he snapped, inches from her helmet.

  
"Um, I'm just-" Sloane began before the captain barked again.

  
"Get to your station and await further orders!" he barked as he pointed to a TIE fighter across the hangar. "If that bounty hunter in the civialian hangar tries to get off this planet, you're bringing him back down! Do you understand me?" 

  
"Yes, sir!" Sloane said a little too enthusiastically as she sprinted for the TIE. She always wanted to fly a TIE fighter. This isn't at all how she imagined it would happen, but she wasn't one to look a gift fathier in the mouth.

* * *

In the civilian hangar, the Mandalorian was having significantly less fun. He was hiding behind a crate beside his ship because the oncoming blaster fire was so heavy there was no way he would have made it aboard before being shot to pieces. No matter how fast he shot them down, more storm troopers just kept coming. He shot them down one by one, and they were replaced as quickly as they fell. The Mandalorian reached for his belt, then swore out loud when he realized he didn't bring any explosives with him.

  
"Where the fuck are they?" the Mandalorian snarled to himself as he ducked behind the crates for cover. He pulled out his communicator once more and tried to contact Sloane. "Sloane, come in! I need back up immediately!" he snapped into the communicator. Little did he know, as he was struggling to reach Sloane, she was struggling to silence her communicator in the Imperial base.

  
"You say something?" the technician prepping her TIE asked. Sloane quickly shook her head as she hid the communicator behind her back.

  
"No, maybe it was the radio. You know the reception here is bad. Channels go in and out like womp rats." the technician merely nodded and went back to his work, and Sloane finally silenced the communicator.

  
The Mandalorian grunted in annoyance when Sloane failed to respond and decided to take out his frustration on the fresh batch of storm troopers. He was using his pistol because it's quicker fire rate made it more advantageous in a shoot out, but an automatic rifle would have been better. He had one on the ship, but he wasn't likely to board it any time soon. 

  
This new squadron of storm troopers actually had a squad leader, which rounded the total up to five. The leader ordered his troops to fire, and all of them did except for one. The one trooper stood just behind the squad leader and kept checking the left and right. When he realized he wasn't being watched, he raised his blaster over his head and then slammed it down on the leader. The swift blow knocked the squad leader out instantly.

  
"What are you doing?" one storm trooper barked to the assailant, and the rogue trooper responded by shooting him point blank. Suddenly the rogue trooper had the attention of all of the other storm troopers, including the Mandalorian. The Mandalorian watched as a third trooper tackled the rouge, and they began to brawl. The action was so fast even the Mandalorian lost track of who was the rogue trooper, which didn't bode well for the poor confused fourth storm trooper trying desperately to aim.

  
"Who do I shoot?" the confused trooper asked?

  
"Shoot him!" one trooper managed to croak out as he was in a choke hold.

  
"No, him!" the strangler replied. The Mandalorian was about to make the decision, when the fourth trooper was taken out by a blur of green and gray. The confused trooper howled in pain, and then we immediately silenced by a sickening snap as the trandoshan finished him off. The Mandalorian jumped to his feet, surprised to see the bounty, and then immediately raised his blaster again when one of the storm troopers shoved the other far away. The Mandalorian shot the staggering trooper without hesitation and then quickly made his way around the crates towards the trandoshan, his blaster pointed at the remaining storm trooper.

  
The storm trooper raised his hands, and then took off his helmet to reveal a rather concerned Ronan. "You knew that wasn't me, right?" Ronan asked as he looked back at the fallen trooper the Mandalorian had just shot.

  
"Um, yeah," the Mandalorian said rather unconvincingly and Ronan frowned. The Mandalorian waved his hand dismissively and decided to try and change the subject. "Where's Sloane? I can't contact her."

  
"She was with you, wasn't she?" Ronan asked Ajax. Ajax shrugged.

  
"We had to split up. She told me to meet up with you here while she created a distraction." Ajax said.

  
"What kind of distraction? Where is she?" the Mandalorian demanded.

  
"I don't know!" Ajax said as he threwup his hands. "We didn't have enough time to talk about it! She just said she'll figure something out."

  
"If Sloane said she was going to create a distraction, then we don't have to worry about her. She knows how to make a scene." Ronan said as he tossed his helmet aside. 

  
"See! That's exactly what she said." Ajax pointed and nodded at Ronan. The Mandalorian was about to argue, but stopped short when he heard oncoming troopers.

  
"Everyone on the ship!" he barked as he pushed a button on his gauntlet to open the bay door. All three men charged for the door and nearly made it on before the storm troopers opened fire. Ronan and Ajax had safely made it aboard, but the Mandalorian was struck in the back as he reached the ramp. It was nothing his beskar couldn't handle, but the blast still knocked him forward and he struck his head yet again on the metal ramp. 

  
"Mando!" Ronan snapped as he returned fire from the safety of the ship. "Ajax, I'll cover you! You drag him up!" 

  
Ajax hesitated. _I could do that..._ he thought to himself as he stared at the Mandalorian's limp body on the ramp. He turned around and spotted the ladder that led to cockpit. _Or I could leave him for dead and get the fuck out of here._

  
The Mandalorian groaned and stirred to life. Thankfully, the storm troopers had refocused their fire on Ronan, which left him relatively safe on the ramp. The Mandalorian squeezed his eyes shut as a dull wave of pain spread across his back and his forehead throbbed. He tried to push himself up but fell back down onto the ramp. He heard shouting vaguely ahead of him but it sounded distant and muffled like it was underwater. A sharp ringing sound intensified in his head and mingled with the constant blaster fire and muffled shouts into a dreadful cacophony that reverberated through his head. Finally, the shooting stopped and the Mandalorian sighed in relief. Then he heard the engines of his ship roar to life and he went rigid. The Mandalorian propped himself onto his elbows and looked up the ramp in time to see a shadowy figure run out his view. The engines were fully operational now and the ship gently lifted with the Mandalorian still on the ramp.

  
"No," he groaned as he felt himself slide downward. He tried to grip the ramp but his fingers could barely fit in the grooves in the slippery metal. The Mandalorian gasped as his legs dangled from from the ramp as the ship slowly raised upward. He clawed desperately at the ramp, and just when he was sure he was going to fall and the ship would take off without him, two cold, scaly hands grabbed his wrists. The hands yanked him up the ramp, and then finally helped him to stand up. The Mandalorian draped his arm around the figures shoulders and stumbled up the ramp as he was led aboard the ship.

  
"Let's get out of here, Ronan!" Ajax shouted up to the cockpit as he elbowed the button to close the door. "I've got him, let's go!" 

  
"Wait," the Mandalorian coughed as Ajax laid him down on the floor of the ship. "What about, Sloane?" he finally managed to say. 

  
"Um, shit! Wait, you're right." Ajax clenched his fists, and then started patting down the Mandalorian. "Where's that communicator?" 

  
The Mandalorian slowly pulled it out of one of his pouches and lazily held it out for Ajax. He twitched as he felt the ship sharply rise into flight into open airspace. When Ajax took the communicator, the Mandalorian let his hand fall onto his stomach and breathed deeply.

  
"Sloane, come in!" Ajax said into the communicator. He paused for a response, then tried again. "Sloane, come in! Do you copy?" Ajax said loudly into the communicator.

  
"This is Sloane. I hear you loud and clear, over." she finally said and Ajax sighed in relief.

  
Ajax then tensed up again and hesitantly said. "I hate to say this, but we kind of took off without you." he squeaked out. "Where are you? Maybe we can circle back."

  
"No need, I'm right behind you." she coolly replied.

  
"Right behind me?" Ajax looked over his shoulder as if he expected to see Sloane standing literally right behind him, and then looked back at the Mandalorian with a quizzical look. The Mandalorian weakly shrugged, just as confused as he was. "Wait, wait, what do you mean you're 'right behind me?'" Ajax asked.

  
"I'm coming in from behind. Tell whoever's flying to watch their nine." Sloane said, and then Ajax heard the muffled screech of two TIE fighters soaring past either side of the ship. Ajax couldn't help but smile.

  
"No way, you're in a TIE fighter?" He asked in amusement. Then his eyes widened and he scrambled to his feet. "Oh, kriff! You're in a TIE!" Ajax left the Mandalorian on the floor and scrambled up the ladder to the cockpit. "Ronan!" he shouted as he stumbled into the cockpit. Ronan was already firing at the two TIE fighters.

  
"Give me a second, bud!" Ronan snapped as he concentrated on firing. 

  
"Ronan, wait! One of them is Sloane!" Ajax said as he gripped the back of the pilot's seat. 

  
"Wait, what!" Ronan snapped.

  
"Watch you're shooting!" Sloane snapped through the communicator. "You almost got me!"

  
"Kriff, I'm sorry!" Ronan said. "Veer left! Veer left! Separate yourself!" He ordered Sloane, and she obliged. 

  
"I'll go around behind." Sloane said. "I got to make this look good, so just stay still, alright? Call in R5!" 

  
"Got it! Now you watch you're shooting! This thing is an antique, I don't even know how it's still flying." Ronan said, and then he nodded back to Ajax. "How's Mando?" he asked him.

  
"He's down below. He's not moving much. That hit really took a lot out of him." Ajax responded. 

  
"Yeah, thought it might. That guy can't catch a break with his head, lately." Ronan said as he reached for his own communicator. "Get back down there, and tell Sloane to switch to channel three. Things are about to get interesting."

  
"Got it." Ajax said, and with that, he left the cockpit and slid back down the ladder. When he hit the bottom, the Mandalorian was seated upright with his head between his knees. "You alright?" Ajax asked him, and the Mandalorian jerked up.

  
"Yeah, yeah," the Mandalorian said quietly. "What's going on up there?" 

  
"Sloane's in a TIE, we've singled her out, and I think we're about to start phase three of this plan." Ajax told the Mandalorian, and then turned on the communicator. "Sloane, you hear me?"

  
"Yeah, I'm here." she said as she struggled to miss the Razor crest. It was so big and bulky, it was hard not to hit it while making it look convincing. 

  
"Ronan said to switch to channel three."

  
"Alright, meet you there." Sloane said, her voice level with concentration. She quickly switched channels and then returned to firing. "Ronan, do you copy?" she asked the communicator.

  
"I hear you Sloane. Ajax?" Ronan replied curtly.

  
"Here!" Ajax replied enthusiastically. "What now?"

  
"R5 is on her way. Now we wait for her to rendezvous, and then Sloane will jump ship and meet up with her."

  
"Aw, man, I was getting used to this thing!" Sloane whined. She actually found the TIE difficult to control, but was quite proud that she was adjusting to it so quickly.

  
"No time, Sloane. Just stick to the plan." Ronan commanded. 

  
"And what about you and Ajax? The three of you don't all have to go in with Mando." Sloane asked. 

  
Ronan sighed. If it weren't for the fact he were flying, he would have rubbed his temple. "We'll have to meet up somewhere else then. Somewhere off world, preferably."

  
"Hang on." Sloane sharply interrupted, then left the channel. "Um, come in commander. I read you." she said to the imperial officer contacting her through the comms in her helmet.

  
"We've lost contact with the other TIE, do you need support?" the commander questioned.

  
"No, no, I've got this!" Sloane assured him. "I don't need back up."

  
"If you did have this, you would be on your way back by now." the imperial commander snapped irritably. "I'm sending support your way. Maybe they'll be better shots."

  
"Yes, commander." Sloane said, then quickly took off her helmet so that the commander wouldn't hear her talk to Ronan and Ajax. "Bad news, more TIEs incoming."

  
"Seriously?" Ronan groaned. 

  
"I tried my best! R5, you better get here fast!" Sloane snapped.

  
R5 chirped with determination.

  
"Good girl, just head to the rendezvous point." Ronan said encouragingly. "Sloane, ready up. The jig is up now."

  
"On it. I'll stay on your left, Ronan. You better not shoot me." Sloane warned.

  
"Just fly how my dad taught you, I'll be able to pick you out." Ronan said. They only had minutes to prepare before more TIEs came screeching in. Sloane heard a muffled voice coming from her helmet, but tossed the helmet over her shoulder so it wouldn't be a distraction. It didn't take long for a dogfight to break out. 

  
The Mandalorian slowly made his way up the ladder with Ajax in tow. As if his head wasn't already spinning enough, Ronan's fancy flying was certainly _not_ helping. The Mandalorian strapped himself into one seat and squeezed his eyes shut so he wouldn't have to watch the sky. "Take it easy." he growled to Ronan as the ship trembled with a direct hit.

  
"This ship isn't exactly graceful!" Ronan snapped back. "It's a miracle it can even fly." One advantage of the Razor crest was that it was much bigger and stiurdier than the TIEs, but it was still years outdated and Ronan struggled to figure out the targeting system. 

  
"It flies fine if you know how to fly!" The Mandalorian barked. 

  
"Now's not the time for this!" Ajax whined as he struggled to keep his food in his stomach as Ronan turned into a barrel roll.

  
"Ajax is right! You can bitch and moan later! Stay focused!" Sloane snapped at the men. 

  
Ronan tossed his communicator back to the Mandalorian and he quickly replied. "How many TIEs are left?"

  
"Just three, and they seem to be top of their class." Sloane grunted back. She serpentine through the air as she tried to shake one. "One's on my tail! Get it, Ronan!" she said as she soared in front of the Razor crest. Ronan easily shot the TIE down, and Sloane looped around to chase another TIE. She could hear the commander absolutely screaming through the helmet and she rolled her eyes. She was actually tempted to put the helmet back on just to tell the commander off, but she had bigger problems on her hands.

  
"There's a TIE trying to flank you Sloane." Ronan warned. 

  
"I see it, I see it." Sloane said as she focused on her targeting. She was chasing one TIE already, and she could see the second one clip in and out of her sights. She waited until she was perfectly sandwiched in between the two TIEs, and baited the one behind her into range. As soon as the TIE behind Sloane opened fire, she dipped out and let the TIE ahead of her take the hit. She then looped under and behind the remaining TIE and shot it down.

  
Ajax and Ronan cheered, and the Mandalorian merely tipped his head in silent appreciation. He had no idea Sloane was such a good pilot. "Nice flying, Sloane." he said into the comms.

  
"Thanks, man," Sloane said, suddenly flushed with warmth. "I'd love to show you some more but we really should get out of here."

  
R5 announced her arrival and swooped in right beside Sloane's ship.

  
"Perfect timing R5," Ronan said. "Take Sloane out of here and jump into hyperspace." 

  
R5 beeped curiously.

  
"Where to? Uh..." Ronan said as he looked back at the Mandalorian. Mando stood up and started to key in coordinates into the hyperdrive. 

  
"Nevarro." the Mandalorian spoke up. "Does your droid need the coordinates?" 

  
"Naw, we've been there before." Ronan said as he shifted out of the way for the Mandalorian. "Meet us at Nevarro, R5. We'll see you there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm, can you tell I was putting this chapter off? First, I lost steam with writing, then I grew more interested in plotting the next fic out than actually finishing this one. I eventually forced myself to finish this chapter just so I could get it out of the way, but I'm not going to lie it was a real grind. I actually kind of lost interest in this whole arc a few chapters in because I didn't feel like it was the best I could do, but I eventually decided to just push through it because any practice is good practice, and I don't have to like my old work in order for it to be valuable. I'll finish the next chapter soon so I can finally leave this whole arc behind and start working on the next one.


	11. The Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mandalorian narrowly escapes Batuu along with his bounty, Ajax, but is now confronted with a different problem. Should he turn in his bounty and collect the reward despite the fact that the young trandoshan risked his own life to save him? As the Mandalorian weighs his honor against his wallet, Ronan anxiously awaits the arrival of the daring Sloane on the barren planet of Nevarro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this chapter title maybe too dramatic? Yes, but it's deep and fits the show theme so shut up.  
> Hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading!

Ajax hadn't eaten anything in a few hours, so he wasn't sure what he was going to throw up. All he knew is that the longer they spent in hyperspace, the more his stomach twisted and churned. He was alone in the cargo hold, hand-cuffed and shivering on top of a crate. The bounty hunter and Ronan were above in the cockpit, more than likely discussing his fate. Ajax didn't care. He didn't even want to hear it. All he knew was he was tired of running, and by this point, death didn't sound so bad. He sighed heavily, curled into a ball, and began to slowly rock himself as he tried not to cry. Suddenly the ship jerked, and Ajax was certain he would have thrown up if he had anything inside him as he realized they had reached their destination. 

  
It was only moments later that he felt the shift in direction, and then finally the ship shuddered as it landed. Ajax took one last ragged breath and began to unfurl himself as he heard someone climb down the ladder. When he looked up, the blackened t-shaped visor glared back at him. He stiffened a bit, and then quickly looked away. Ronan climbed down shortly after and couldn't help but glare at the Mandalorian. He didn't care what Sloane had said about him. This Mandalorian had rubbed Ronan the wrong way. The Mandalorian wordlessly opened the bay door and left the ship. When he was out of view, Ronan heaved a sigh and sat down next to Ajax. 

  
"Listen, Ajax," Ronan said softly as if trying to console a child. Ajax wouldn't even look at him. Ajax sighed again. "He's willing to- this bounty hunter wants to..." he hesitated, and finally Ajax's head snapped in his direction.

  
"Oh, just say it!" Ajax snapped. 

  
Ronan recoiled, taken aback by the outburst, but he could hardly blame Ajax. Ronan sighed once again and smiled weakly. "The bounty hunter is willing to let you go." he finally said.

  
Ajax blinked. His mouth moved but word's failed him. Finally, Ajax swallowed hard and whispered "But why?"

  
"You saved his life on Batuu." Ronan said. "You pulled him onto the ship and stars know you didn't have to. Shoot, I wouldn't have blamed you if you started the ship and kicked him off the ramp, but instead you pulled him up. Now he feels like he owes you." Ronan shrugged, conveying that that was all the information Ajax was going to get out of him.

  
Ajax pursed his lips. "Is he... is he mad?" he asked nervously.

  
Ronan blinked. "Mad? The bounty hunter?" he asked as he jabbed his thumb over his shoulder to the open door. Ajax nodded silently and Ronan raised an eyebrow. "Um, what about?"

  
Ajax shrugged slightly. He looked at his feet and his face felt warm. "I don't know, that he owes me. That's not what I meant to do. I just- it just didn't feel right to, well, you know." he mostly mumbled. 

  
Ronan couldn't help but smile and wonder how old Ajax was. He was shy, nervous, and a bit insecure. He had to have been a teenager, right? "Yeah, I know, Ajax." Ronan said as he patted Ajax's shoulder. "He didn't sound mad, or at least he didn't sound any pissier than usual." he tried at a joke. Ajax didn't laugh, or even smile, so Ronan cleared his throat. "I'm sure the bounty hunter has some... _mixed_ feelings about all this, but he did mean it. He'll let you go."

  
Ajax swallowed hard, again. He stared at his wrists, shackled in the binders, and as much as he wished they were off, was it really worth it? How long until another bounty hunter came after him. What if this same bounty hunter just came after him a second time? Ajax barely survived with Ronan and Sloane's help, and he was most definitely sure he couldn't do it a second time. Ajax sighed in defeat and slowly shook his head. "I already told you, Ronan. I'm tired of running. I just want this all to end." 

  
"That's it? You're just giving up?" a low, gruff voice suddenly came, and it nearly made Ajax jump a foot in the air. The Mandalorian stood in the doorway of the ship with his arms crossed and all of his weight on his right hip. " _I'm setting you free_." he said slowly in the most condescending way possible. "What part of that don't you understand?" 

  
Ronan scowled at the Mandalorian. He has had enough of this ornery, bucketheaded moon jockey. He opened his mouth to let the Mandalorian know exactly what he thought of him, but Ajax's voice came instead. "The 'free' part." Ajax said snidely. "What exactly do you think freedom means, _di'kut_?" Ajax turned to stared the Mandalorian dead in the eye.

  
The Mandalorian tilted his head forward warningly. "Watch it." he growled. "It means you're not dying. Not _yet_." 

  
Ajax sneered. _Yet_. He hated that word. "Yeah, _not yet_." Ajax scoffed. "But when? Tomorrow? Next month? _Tonight_?" 

  
"Um..." Ronan involuntarily whispered. As gratifying as it was to finally see Ajax stand up for himself, Ronan suddenly found himself caught in the middle of a very uncomfortable stand off between Ajax and the Mandalorian.

  
"Depends how good you are at staying alive, you little whelp." the Mandalorian jeered.

  
"It doesn't matter how good I am at staying alive if I'll never be free. I don't want to stay alive if it means I'll always be a prisoner, to the Empire, to a bounty hunter, it's not worth it. I'd rather use the last of my freedom to choose my own fate than live another day at the mercy of someone else. I'm done running, I'm done hiding, I'm just _done_."

  
Ronan carefully watched the Mandalorian. He had no reaction other than his chest slightly puffing out to take a deep breath. "Fine." he finally said in a tone that betrayed nothing. Was it an exasperated "fine," an angry "fine," a pitying "fine?" Ronan had no idea, and there wasn't any time to ask because the Mandalorian had marched right back out of the ship. 

  
Ronan swallowed hard and hesitantly patted Ajax's shoulder. "Well said, mate."

  
Ajax frowned, suddenly embarrassed by his little outburst. All he could manage to say was "Um, yeah..." before Ronan's communicator went off. 

  
"Ronan, ya there?" Sloane called over the communicator. 

  
"Yeah Sloane, we're here and landed. I'll send you the coordinates."

* * *

Sloane and Ronan left quickly, mostly because Mando ordered Ajax to stay on the ship. The Mandalorian could feel a headache coming on and couldn't be bothered with Sloane's sentimentality at the moment, so the sooner he could get rid of Ronan the better. Ajax was rigid with anticipation as he waited for the Mandalorian to return. Ajax would have thought that his time staring at the wall in prison would have prepare him for all the waiting he seemed to be doing in the Mandalorian's custody, but he was sorely mistaken. Jail was mind-numbingly boring, but waiting aboard the Mandalorian's ship? He was certain he was building muscle tone just from clenching in anxiety. As Ajax heard Ronan's ship blast away, he suddenly regretted staying, mostly because he had no idea what was going to happen to him now. Other than barking at him to stay on the ship, the Mandalorian hadn't said a single word to Ajax since his outburst. With Ronan and Sloane gone, the Mandalorian could do whatever he wanted to Ajax. Was he going to shoot him on the spot now that Ronan wasn't there to stop him? Leave him for dead in the Nevarro desert as some twisted version of "setting him free?" Ajax had no idea, nor did he think he wanted to.

  
The truth was, the Mandalorian didn't know what he was going to do either. As much as he loathed to admit it, the sniveling little trandoshan saved him back on Batuu. The Mandalorian was almost certain he and Ronan were going to leave him for dead, and he almost wished they had just so he wouldn't have to live with the embarrassment of being saved by his own bounty. While there were technically no rules against him turning the bounty in with the Guild, the Mandalorian was almost certain his covert wouldn't approve. It was a part of his creed to repay the debt to the one who saved your life, but this little trandoshan didn't want to be set free. The Mandalorian was almost insulted when he heard that the bounty didn't want to accept his offer to be set free as he realized it would be forcing his hand to do something dishonorable. The Mandalorian held his head in his hand and couldn't figure out if his headache was coming from the his injury or his predicament. The bounty said he didn't want to be set free, but why? Was he really just done? Maybe he should have let Sloane say good-bye to him. Maybe she could have given him some rousing speech about hope and friendship or whatever bantha fodder. The Mandalorian sighed in defeat and realized that if he couldn't force the bounty into running free, he was going to get a straight answer out of him.

  
The Mandalorian took a moment to think of what he was going to say before boarding the ship. Ajax flinched as he heard the bounty hunter's footsteps on the metal ramp and held what he thought might be his final breath. The Mandalorian had been out there alone for a while since Ronan and Sloane took off, and Ajax had no idea what he was doing. He was half expecting the Mandalorian to board his ship with his blaster already drawn, but instead he just leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms. He wasn't glaring at Ajax as he usually did, but Ajax couldn't take his eyes off him. Maybe it was all in his head, but the Mandalorian was still threatening even when he was technically relaxed. The Mandalorian sighed and then waved one hand in a lazy shrug.

  
"So, you're really just turning yourself in?" the Mandalorian asked, sounding a bit bewildered. "Like, this is it? You surrender?"

  
Now it was Ajax's turn to sigh. "Yes," he said breathed out in exhaustion. "I'm done. Turn me in already."

  
"But why?" the Mandalorian asked. 

  
"Why what?" Ajax. He thought the Mandalorian silent glaring was scary, but he was suddenly realizing he liked it better than being interrogated by the Mandalorian. This man wasn't as easy to talk to as Ronan or Sloane.

  
"Why give up now? You've already come so far, so why stop here? I'm giving you an out. You sa-" the Mandalorian literally choked on his words. He wanted to admit that he was letting him go because Ajax saved his life, but his mouth simply wouldn't allow it. The Mandalorian cleared his throat and tried again. "I _want_ to let you go. I'll even take you off the planet. Why not go?"

  
Ajax could have tried to explain his internal existential crisis that had been broiling in his mind ever since he first escaped prison, but even he couldn't wrap his head around it. Nor did he think the Mandalorian would care all that much. _Sloane would care_ , Ajax thought to himself, then felt his face flare up. Even he had to admit his little crush on her was embarrassing and debatably unnatural. Instead of laying his soul bare before the Mandalorian, Ajax simply said. "I had a job to do. I did my job when I met with Ronan and Sloane. My work's done now. They don't need me anymore."

  
The Mandalorian frowned, he was almost certain Sloane wouldn't say those exact words to Ajax. She was too... _friendly_ (the most polite word he could think of) for that, and Ronan didn't strike him as the type either. The Mandalorian guessed by the bounty's hesitancy that he had to think of that answer first. "I'm sure they would have found another job for you." he gently offered. "They're very... _welcoming_ people." the Mandalorian was surprised at his own diplomacy, and embarrassed by how difficult it was for him to try to speak nicely. 

  
Ajax felt his throat tighten and he had to scold himself not cry in front of the Mandalorian. He remembered how safe Ronan and Sloane made him feel, how hopeful they were that they would escape together, and dare he say, even _excited_ to find him. Yes, Ajax was sure they would have found a spot for him in the Rebellion, hell, he would have loved to join. But the bounty on him, and the tracker? His presence alone would lead the Empire right to the rebellion. Ajax shook his head. "Yeah, I'm sure they would have, but I'm a wanted man. No matter where I go, someone will always be hunting me, and with that tracker-" Ajax pointed at the little device on the Mandalorian's hip, "- I'll be more trouble than I'm worth. So long as those organic trackers exist, there's no where I can run or hide that I can't be found. So, what's the point, you know?"

  
The Mandalorian was stunned. He picked off the tracker from his belt and looked down at it. These trackers were new, practically still prototypes, and he had nearly forgotten about it. When Greef Karga first gave him the tracker, the Mandalorian was admittedly skeptical at first, but was quickly impressed by helpful it was. He saw it merely as a tool to get the job done, but never really thought of the human cost of the efficacy of the trackers... which is exactly why he never talked to his bounties. It created sympathy for the bounties, and sympathy made it harder to do his job. It's easier to kill when you don't think about what you're killing, and he was thinking about this little trandoshan now more than ever and his thoughts were not good. First, the thought of turning the bounty in bothered him, but now he felt _guilty_. The Mandalorian shook his head to clear his thoughts. He didn't want to turn him in, he wanted to walk the bounty to walk free, but the bounty was right. With the existence of this little tracker, there was no freedom for him. 

  
"Alright, I guess I'll turn you in." the Mandalorian finally said, and Ajax was confused by the hint of sadness in his voice. 

* * *

Ajax was confused as he stepped out of the Mandalorian's ship. First he was confused by how short the trip was, but now was was baffled by the small town before him. There wasn't even a storm trooper at the gate. He was expecting to be taken an Imperial Base, or Outpost, or even just a hangar but this village was as un-Imperial as it could get. The Mandalorian nodded towards the town and walked ahead of Ajax.

  
"Um, where ae you taking me?" Ajax hesitantly.

  
"Headquarters, to turn you in." The Mandalorian said flatly.

  
"There's an Imperial headquarters here?" Ajax asked.

  
" _What_?" the Mandalorian balked as he suddenly stopped. Ajax bumped into him, and then jumped back as the the Mandalorian turned to face him. "No, I work for the Guild! Why would I take you to the Empire?"

  
Ajax shrunk. "I escaped prison," he said hesitantly. "Isn't that why I have a bounty?"

  
The Mandalorian shrugged. "They probably do, but the Empire doesn't work through the Bounty Hunter's Guild. They work directly with bounty hunters, and I don't work for them." The Mandalorian turned and continued walking, a little insulted that the trandoshan thought he was working for the Empire. While the Imperials did pay well, so he's heard, the Mandalorian couldn't think of a price high enough to get him to work for the Empire.

  
"Oh," Ajax breathed, a little surprised and almost cheered up by the fact that he wasn't going to be turned in to the Empire. This was welcome information, but now he had more questions than ever. "Then who did put a bounty on me? Who are you turning me in to?"

  
"I don't know," the Mandalorian said flatly.

  
"Can't you find out?" Ajax further probed.

  
" _No_." the Mandalorian said firmly. "It's not my job to ask questions, I'm just here to collect." 

  
"But-"

  
"Listen, kid. The less questions you ask, the better." the Mandalorian snapped, swiping his hand through the air to symbolically cut off the conversation. Ajax swallowed hard. Was that a threat, or helpful advice? Ajax couldn't tell, but he figured he would know the answer to his question soon enough. The Mandalorian led Ajax through the town and market to the largest building. It was square and made of sandstone like every other building, two scruffy looking men seemed to be drunkenly arguing out front. It looked like it might have been a cantina of some sort at one point of it's life, but now it was the Guild Headquarters.

  
The Mandalorian stopped a few feet from the door and grabbed Ajax's arm. "You got one last chance to run, kid. Take it or leave it."

  
"What will happen to me in there?" Ajax asked. 

  
"I hand you over to Karga, and he puts you in a holding cell until you're collected."

  
"And then?" 

  
The Mandalorian shrugged. He honestly didn't know to answer to that question. "I'm not allowed to ask. That's for you to find out." 

  
"You're not allowed to ask? Why not?" Ajax was just stalling by this point, and he hoped the Mandalorian couldn't see through it.

  
He did, but he was willing to humor him. "It's against Guild rules. We're not allowed to speak of the bounties once we turn them in. It makes things... less complicated." 

  
_Less complicated_. As vague as that was, Ajax knew exactly what he meant. He swallowed hard and stared at the doors before him. Ajax would be the first to admit he was not the bravest person. He was very often called a coward, and he deserved it every time, but he made it this far right? And that took some courage. So all he had to do was build up a little more courage and walk through those doors. "I hope you spend you're money well." Ajax finally said.

  
The Mandalorian chuckled, and Ajax widened his eyes in surprise of the sound. "I will." he said, and pulled his bounty through the doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> di'kut: idiot
> 
> The reason why this chapter, and the chapter before it, took so long to put out was because I pretty much lost motivation. I wasn't very happy with the last chapter half way through writing it, and knew I probably had to scrap it and start all over, and almost considered just deleting this entire fic and started thinking of what to write for the next chapter. By the time I realized I like Ajax too much as a character to delete this whole fic, the the second season of the Mandalorian came out and I was too busy with theorizing after every episode to think about writing a new chapter. And then the season ended and I was pretty much in turmoil and have been theorizing of where the show will go now (If I don't get Sabine I will fucking RIOT). Long story short, my brain just didn't have the space to process more than one story at a time and so the ending to this story was delayed by own gold fish brain. I apologize to anyone who is in absolute turmoil, dying for the ending, although, let's be real, you've probably given up and lost interest by now. Sorry :( Thank you to anyone who has stuck around! It means the world to me, and while I do have the next part mostly plotted out, I'm kind of leaning more towards writing a fic about Leia. I can't decide if I want to do an AU where Leia is with Luke at the end of Chapter 14 of the Mandalorian, or if I want to do an angst fic about Leia being captured by the Jabba in RotJ and confronting Boba. Let me know if you guys are interested in either. I'll definitely write both, it's just a matter of doing the research to start on one or the other first. Anyway this has gone on for way to long byeeee!


End file.
